Pokemon Harem Love Story
by MoonPower052xy
Summary: Elisabeth aka Elisa Ketchum was returned back to Pallet Town. The seven boys will developed crush and feelings for her and a harem rivalry will happened. But she had finally decided who will be the right man for her. But however, they must put aside their rivalry with each other as someone who will threatened her life. Will there could be a happy ending for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Pokemon Fanfict story. It was the combination of both anime series and video games. Also, brand new characters I created. Instead of Ash as the main protagonist, I make a new protagonist which is the cousin of Ash in which I named Elisa. Also, I included the male protagonists from the video games who will be the her new harem love interests.

Note - This is a fictional story only. Read and Enjoy.

Chapter 1 - Meet Elisa, Ash's Cousin

In Pallet Town in Kanto Region, there was a young lady who had walked in the road , carrying a backpack and she has a pokemon on her shoulder, similar to Ash. She wears the same hat and it has long black hair and she wears the same outfit as Ash did. Her name was Elisabeth or by her nickname Elisa who wanted to wiling to take the footsteps of her cousin, Ash to become the number one Pokemon master. She has her starter Pokemon named Raichu. She continued walking through to the laboratory of Professor Oak, Ash's adviser and her teacher

Meanwhile at the Oak's laboratory, the gym leaders who also the former companions of Ash: Brock, Cilan and Clemont, who were waiting for the arrival of Elisa

" Are you sure that she was the cousin of Ash? " Clemont asked

" Of course it is. She have the same attitude as Ash does but she was quite little taller than him. " Brock stated

" I was wondering what kind of pokemon she had. Don't you think it has the same pokemon as Ash did have? " Cilan said

" I'm not really sure maybe we should find out when she arrives here. " Brock said

" I can't wait for this " Cilan said, in excitement

That when, the seven boys arrived in

" Hey! What are you guys talking about? " Red asked

" His cousin will be arrived here today. " Brock said

" His cousin? What it looks like? Is it is a boy? " Ethan asked

" No, it was a girl. " Cilan said

" A girl? " Nate shocked in surprised

" So what she looks like? " Hilbert asked

" You will find out when you see her coming. " Brock said

" Man, I'm so getting excited. I wanted to have a dream girl of my life. " Lucas said, in a sweet mood

" Haven't you have a dream girl, don't you? " Calem asked

" No, I haven't. I hope destiny brought together. " Lucas said

But Brendan was not in a mood

" Is something wrong? " Brock asked

" Don't tell me that you are sick? " Ethan asked

" No, I'm not. " Brendan said

" Then why you not in a mood like that, you supposed to be excited that his cousin will arrived soon. " Red asked

" It was just nothing. " Brendan said

The six stunned on what he had said

" Why you mean nothing? " Nate asked

" Hold on... Are you daydreaming again? " Calem asked

" No, it wasn't that. " Brendan said

Clemont whispered to Brock, said " I think there is something wrong with Brendan. I think he was started to acting strange. "

" I don't know either. I think he was in a bad day today or something. " Brock said

" I think it he was in love or being love struck, I suppose. " Cilan said

That when, Elisa was finally arrived in along with Professor Oak

" Oh, there are you everybody. I would like to introduced Elisa or her real name Elisabeth. She was the cousin of Ash. She was on footsteps to become the number one Pokemon master just like him. " Prof Oak said as he introduced her to them

" It was so nice to meet you, everyone. My cousin Ash told me that I want to spend my time as a pokemon trainer. " Elisa greeted them

" You are a Pokemon trainer? How many years you have been trained with your pokemon?" Clemont asked

" Actually for ten years. " Elisa said

" Ten years,huh? That's sounds cool. " Cilan said

" Who was your first pokemon anyway? " Clemont asked

" My first starter Pokemon was Raichu, I first received from Professor Oak when I started my journey. " Elisa said

" Amazing! You have a Raichu. I think it was evolved from Pikachu, right? Just the same as Ash did. He has him on his shoulder and he dislikes pokeballs. " Brock stated

" You are the former companions of my cousin, right? " Elisa asked

" Yep we are, actually we are the gym leaders of the respective regions. My name is Brock, I'm the gym leader of Kanto and a pokemon expert. " Brock said as he introduced himself

" My name is Cilan, I'm the gym leader of Unova and a top pokemon connoisseur. " Cilan said

" My name is Clemont, I'm the gym leader of Kalos and a technological machines expert. " Clemont said

" I see. Ash told me everything about your past journeys with him. " Elisa said

" Thanks, so how he was in Alola Region anyway? " Brock asked

" He was on the fifth battle of the fifth trial captain. " Elisa said

" Ash was very skillful when it comes to Pokemon battles. " Clemont said

" So... did you born here in Kanto? " Cilan asked

" Yes, I am. I was born after my cousin's birthday. My mom was a famous pokemon expert just you but she didn't returned back when I grown up. So my father bring me here in Pallet Town, to stay with my cousin and Aunt Delia. " Elisa said

" So that why you are little older than him." Clemont said

" Of course, he and I were true cousins. Right, Raichu? " Elisa said

" Rai! Rai! " Raichu replied

" So anyway, do you have the same pokemon as Ash did? " Brock asked

" Of course but in different genders. " Elisa said

" I see " Brock uttered

Then they noticed the seven pokeboys were not in a mood, staring at her

" Uh, guys? Hello! " Cilan said, trying to snapped them out

" And who them are? " Elisa asked

" These are the boys from the respective regions. Their names are Red, Ethan, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert, Nate and lastly Calem. They are professional trainers. " Brock said

" I see. " Elisa uttered

" Rai... " Raichu said, embarrassed

"Will you cut it out? " Elisa told him

Cilan is trying to snapped them out until Brendan stepped in, nervously

" Hi there. " Brendan said , greeted her in a nervous expression

" Hi there too " Elisa said, greeted him

" You must be Elisa, right? My name is Brendan. I'm came from Hoenn Region. " Brendan said, as he introduced himself to her

" Nice to meet you, Brendan. " Elisa said

" You too " Brendan said with a smile

But the other boys are already enraged in fire that Brendan was the first one to talk to her. The gym leaders even Professor Oak tried to calmed them down

" Come on, it was not time for enraging yourselves. You must introduced yourselves at dinner time. " Professor Oak told them

" Just let Brendan be, he was a nice gentleman. " Brock said

And the six boys were in grumpy expressions

" Let see who is the first " Red said

" Yeah, me too. " Ethan said

" I won't let my dream girl goes to anyone else except me. " Lucas said

" I will be the one who goes first to hang out with her. " Hilbert said

" Yeah, no one to get near to her. " Nate said

" She can't never stole from me. " Calem said

" Guys, take a easy. It was not time to be jealous one another. Just be patient, right? " Elisa said

" Sure thing do " Brendan said

" We have to be fair, okay? " Elisa asked, with a wink

The six boys were act romantic of what she said

" I can't believe it. " Red said

" Me too " Calem said

" That the most loving question I ever heard. " Lucas said

" Okay, we will be patient to you, Miss Ketchum. " Nate said

" Okay then, let's have a dinner time. " Elisa said with a smile

Then everyone were walked to the dinner room. Brendan was keep smiling at her but Calem was in enraged in anger.

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - 1st Day, Red


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 1st Day, Red

In the first chapter, the Pokeboys met Elisabeth (Elisa for short), Ash's cousin for the very first time, upon her arrival in Pallet Town. The boys developed infatuated on her but they are too shy to talk to her except for Brendan, steps in, greeted her in a polite manner, caused the other boys are in jealous in rage towards him but Professor Oak and the gym leaders stop their argument. So instead they will joined for dinner tonight.

 _Red's POV (Point of View)_

When I met her for the very first time, I got my guts on her, realized that she was the cousin of the greatest Pokemon master in the whole world. During dinner time, I was sat on the first seat, despite that Elisa told us to be fair from before. When we eat together, I keep looking at her, the charming smile, laughter and her gentle side that I couldn't imagine but I think someday that I will be her first boyfriend in the whole world however my imagination was stopped by Calem, who had spank my head

" What are you daydreaming of, Red? " Calem asked

" It was just nothing at all. " I said, turned my face away, in a grumpy expression

" Don't tell me that you are already in love to h-? " Brock asked in surprise and he covered his mouth with both hands

" What?! " I shocked in surprise and my face turned full red

However, Brendan developed jealous towards to me

" _Let's see what you going through with... Red, No one can ever steal my pretty secret admirer to anyone... never._ " he thought on his mind

" Are you okay, Brendan? I guess you acting weird? " Ethan asked, wondering

" Nothing. I was just thinking something. " Brendan replied

" So.. how was your journey anyway, Elisa? " Professor Oak asked

" Seems great and fun. I called up to Ash about my experiences across from every regions. " Elisa said

" So.. which region did you prefer is the best? " Cilan asked

The other boys are began to paused for a moment when they wanted to wait for her reply in which region she prefer except for me , was keeping smiling at her.

" _I think she will answered Kanto.. because she and I were belong together here... for real._ " I thought

Everyone were waiting for her response.

" I have to think about that later. " Elisa said

The boys tumbled down from their chairs, making the others wondered except for me, facing at her.

" Why not? " I asked

" It was because... I was been too curious for now. I will thinked the right answer as soon as I can do. " Elisa replied

" Oh, I guess. " I said

" Why you didn't want to tell us in which region did you prefer? " Clemont asked, wondering

" You looks exactly like Ash did. " Brock said

" Yeah, you got the point. I think you will take a rest for the night. You have been exhausted from your long journey. " Professor Oak told her

" Thanks a lot, professor. " Elisa said with a smiling expression

" You're welcome. " Professor Oak said

When she smiles, my heart began to beat more faster that I could imagine with that I had fall in love to her at first sight. It looks like a fate to me that I wanted to meet my only girl of my dreams.

 _No One POV (Point of View)_

After dinner, All the boys went to their respective homes except for Red, who wanted to talk to Elisa in private conversation. He was very excited that he wanted to express his hidden feelings for her despite they are both came from Kanto. His rival, Blue noticed his mood.

" What's bothered in your mind, Red? " Blue asked

" I guess I wanted to talked with Elisa tonight. " Red replied

" You mean the cousin of the famous Pokemon master, Ash Ketchum? " Blue asked him again, confusing

" Yes, I want to tell to her about what I feel for her. " Red said in a romantic expression

" Wait.. you had fall in love to her so quickly?! " Blue reacted, dropping his newspaper on the floor and he asked him " Are you nuts, Red? Are you out of your mind? You are already fall in love from the very start. What if there is someone who likes her, a better looking man instead of you? That's going to be a love triangle fight. "

Red walks out from his room and he turned to Blue and said " I don't care of what you just said. No one can able to steal my dream girl from anyone else. No one! " and he continued walking out, making Blue was so curious about his rival's feelings for Elisa

At the outside of Professor Oak's lab, Elisa took cared of her Pokemons that she had been raised for long years since her cousin, Ash had left to become a Pokemon master. Among of them was the fire-winged type, Charizard was standing beside her.

" You looks so great, Charizard. After those years that I raised you so well. " "Elisa said, tapping her hand on Charizard's head

That when, Red approached her and Elisa was surprise in reaction.

" Oh, it was just you, Red. Why are you doing here? Are you not going home? " Elisa asked

" Well as you can see, Elisa... I wanted to talked with you for a moment. " Red said in a shy expression

" You wanted to talked with me? Well then, it was okay for me. " Elisa said

" It does? " Red asked

The two toured around at the outside of the laboratory. As they keeped talked in conversation, they developed a close attraction to each other. Later, they ride on their Charizards because they both like fire type pokemons.

" Wohoo! this is so fun. " Red yelled

" I guess you are good in riding in your Charizard. " Elisa said

" Because I was fond of fire type pokemon. I raised him very well since he was Charmander. " Red said

" I see about that. I never thought you like red ones. " Elisa said, making her face blushed slightly

" Besides, that was my favorite color. That's gave the courage, bravery, passion and even that.. love. " Red said in a lovely expression

" Hold on.. are you never been in love from before? " Elisa asked him curiously

" No, since I met you.. I realized that I feel that I couldn't fall in love to a young trainer lady just like you. Totally.. I was very shy when I talk to girls. Now, I been realized that I was in love to you from the very start when I saw you because we are been lived in the same place. " Red stated

" same place? What are you talking about? " Elisa asked, confusing

Red turned to her and said, holding her hand " We are both lived here in Kanto Region. "

" You live here too? " Elisa asked

" Of course. That's the reason why I fell in love to you because you are lived here in Kanto Region. I never realized that it could happen that way... I met a young lady just like you. " Red said

" Oh, I get it now. We are both lived here. " Elisa said

That a moment, they looked at each other, in a romantic expression.

" Elisa, you are truly my light of my life. I couldn't realized that a young trainer like you.. that could accept the feelings of others... including me. " Red said

" I understand of what you have feel for me. You are such a great Pokemon trainer just like you. " Elisa said with a smile

Red became blushed in full red on his face about what she had just said to him. After that, they went back to their respective homes.

" Are you going home now? " Elisa asked

" Of course, Blue was waiting for me. I think he will get mad if I going home late. " Red said

" Okay, meet again tomorrow? " Elisa requested

Red smiled and answered " I will. Take care of yourself, Elisa. " , waving his hand at her

" You too " Elisa said, did the same way as he did

And Red left out of the house. As he walked to his home, he placed his hand on his chest, feeled his heart beating so faster and he believes that Elisa had accepted his feelings for her.

" _I never realized that she accepted my feelings for her... Is this a feeling of love?_ " he thought

Continued walking through his home. On the other hand, Brendan was hiding behind the tree, heard the whole scene, was enraged that Red had already fall in love to Elisa.

" _No one can able to stole my secret admirer Elisa from me... No one.. even you Red. You will never beat me that much. I will be the one to be her true boyfriend._ " he thought on himself and he walks away from the scene

But he didn't know that Calem, was watching him at the rooftop, was also jealous enraged to him.

" _I can't let you to stole my childhood sweetheart away from me because I will be the one to be her right boyfriend. It will never let that happen, especially you, Brendan. You will never win against me._ " he thought

And he walks out from the scene.

On the other hand at the road, Ethan was walking alone, was been cornered by some thugs, who had attempted to steal his items. He tried to fight them off but he was defenseless and he called for help.

" Somebody help me! " he shouted

A second later, A flash of thunderbolt strike at the thugs. Ethan turned his back and he was surprised that Elisa came to his rescue, along with her Raichu.

" Elisa! You came here to rescued me. " Ethan said in excitement

" Who are you anyway? " a thug member asked

" Leave this young man alone or else I will beat you in a Pokemon battle. " Elisa said

And she released her pokeball, making Ethan wondered

" Is she trying to... " he thought

She throwed her Pokeball in a quick dash.

" **I CHOOSE YOU!** " she yelled

 **What her Pokemon will be she released with?**

 **Find Out In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 3 - 2nd Day, Ethan**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - 2nd Day, Ethan

In the previous chapter, Elisa was joined at the dinner along with Professor Oak, the gym leaders along with the Pokeboys. During their dinner, Red was started to developed in love to her much to other boys annoyance including Brendan. Later, Red admits to his rival Blue that he was totally fall in love to Elisa, must to Blue's protest. That midnight, he visited her in the backyard, taking care of her pokemon and they spend time together. That when, Elisa accepts his feelings for her. Red realized that he was began that she likes him so much however unbeknownst to him that Brendan and Calem were watching, feeled jealous in rage. On the other hand, Ethan was be attacked by a group of thugs until Elisa came to his rescue, released her pokeball.

What her pokemon she will released?

Find Out

She released her pokeball and it was revealed that it was her secondary pokemon, Cyndaquil whose was evolved into Quilava. Ethan, was amazed in surprised of what he saw.

" I can't believe it… she got the same pokemon as mine… but how? " he thought

" Heh, a fire type Pokemon? Are you sure that you will used it against us, pokemon trainer? " one of the thug members asked, mockingly

" We shall see about that! Quilava, use your Flame Thrower! " Elisa yelled

Quilava fired his Flame Thrower attack to them.

" Ah! My clothes are burning! " one of the thug members said in frightened

" We have to get out of here! " the leader shouted

And the group runs away.

" Don't ever come back here again! Do you hear me?! " Elisa shouted, madly

Ethan approached to her, silently

" Those teenagers never learned a lesson from a pokemon trainer. " Elisa said and she turned to him, asked " Are you alright? "

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me back there, Miss Ketchum. " Ethan said

" No problem at all. Hold on… you must be the trainer from Johto Region, isn't that correct? "

" Yep, my name is Ethan. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ketchum."

" Nice to meet you, Ethan. But you have to called me Elisa if you preferred. "

" Oh yeah, sorry about that, Elisa. By the way, where did you get your Quilava anyway? "

" I caught it from Johto Region. "

" Really?! "

" Of course " with a smiling expression on her face

" Umm.. I need to asked you for something, Elisa. "

" Yes, what's it? "

" Why you were adopted as a Ketchum family member? I never thought that you have the same pokemons as your cousin…what's his name was it again? "

" Oh, it was my cousin's name was Ash. Actually when I was very young, my real parents left me and so… Auntie Delia adopted me and she treated me like a real daughter. Me and Ash were so close when we were little. So since then, I feeled that I was a true family member even though we didn't shared the family blood. When I grown up, I wanted to become the next pokemon master just like my cousin. Although I was very careless but I learned to be independent and strong pokemon trainer, traveling in every regions in order to achieve my dream goal. "

" Wow, I never realized that you are so very lucky that you lived in a family which you not belong to a same blood. "

" Thanks for saying that, Ethan. "

" No problem really " he said with a giggled expression

" By the way, why are you out here? It was too dangerous to go out at night all by yourself. "

" I was about on the way to my home. "

" Oh… maybe I should bring you there safely. "

" Ummm… No thanks, Elisa. I will handled this by myself. "

" Or…Are you need someone who can escort you? "

And he said in a frightened expression " Okay, fine. You should take me back there at my home. "

" Good " Elisa said and she took his hand, making Ethan blushing red on his face

Since then, he began to developed crush on her for the very first time. He feels that he had gained his trust towards her. And Elisa brings him to his home, in which his rival Silver was waiting for him.

When they arrived, Silver was surprised when he saw Ethan was with Elisa.

" What the? You were with that young lady? But why? " he asked him, with curiosity

" It was a long explanation, Silver. I will tell it to you later " Ethan said and he turned to Elisa, asked " So… shall we meet tomorrow? "

" I will looked forward to it, Ethan. Good night to you. " Elisa said with a smiling expression then she left along with her Raichu

" Good night to you, my cutie pie. " Ethan said, in a romantic way

That when, Silver was laughed at his reaction.

" What's the funny? "

" cutie pie, really?... Are you really like that young lady, aren't you? "

" Yeah… after all, she gained my trust after she rescued me a while ago. I think that I got true feelings for her… someday she and I were meant to be together in the future. "

He fantasize on his mind that he and Elisa were get married in the future.

And Silver interrupted him, asked with curiosity " But.. don't you think she will feel the same way? You didn't know that someone has already fall in love to her already. It was too late that for you to revealed your love for her. "

" What did you say? "

" I thinked someone has already fall in love to her…well you know…. One of your best pals…the one weared a hat… the one came from the same region as her. "

" You mean Red, isn't it? " he asked, with jealousy expression

" Wait… Are you really jealous to him, aren't you? "

" No one can stealed my beautiful cutie pie away from me! No one! "

And he slammed his bag on the table.

" You shall be conscious of your emotions, Ethan. Remember, not only you and Red have fall in love to her but there is another guy …who was more tough and strong than you two. "

" Even though he was strong, he will never ever steal her from me. " with a gripping on both of his hands at the table, mad in jealousy

" Just I told you so but I think you should avoid seeing her so that there will be no conflict with each other. " Silver told him

And Ethan looks up at the window

On the other hand, the next morning at the outside of the balcony garden, Brendan was talking on the cellphone, talking to his younger sister.

" So… you and dad will came here today? " he asked

" Yes, Brother. We will come there in a hour. Sorry for called you so early. " the little girl apologized

" It's fine, Margie. I was so very conscious this morning. I have some training to do today. Call me if you two arrived here, okay? " he told her

" I will, Brother. Bye." Margie said

" Bye " Brendan said in response and he put his cellphone back to his pocket

He continued walking on the balcony garden, watching the insects Pokemons flying around and the beautiful blooming flowers. As he reached to the water lake, Manaphy (a male one) was waiting for him. (Note: In this story, Manaphy can able to speak in human language unlike in the movie in which it can followed repeatly of what the person said)

Then, he sat besides him on the grass, upset

" What's wrong, pappi? Are you really alright? " Manaphy asked him

" I was so not very conscious today, Manaphy. "

" Why not? Your parents and your sister will arrived here today but why you are so very upset? "

" There's something missing… the one I need the most…. "

" Who will be might be, pappi? "

" The one I been looking for… she was my only destined girl… "

" You mean the one named Elisa Ketchum, isn't it? "

He was surprised and he asked " Hold on… how do you know? "

" I can predict it through your mind. You are always thinking of her at all the times. Maybe she was maybe your… you know… my future mom. " he said with embarrassment

Making him blushing in full red on his face and he covered Manaphy's mouth, told him " You have to keep your voice down. "

That when, Elisa went in to the balcony garden and Manaphy hide under the water, to avoid anything suspicious.

Brendan was surprised when he saw and he turned to her " Oh, it was you, Elisa. Why are you doing here? "

" I was looking for you everywhere in here. But why are you doing here in the garden? "

He turns back, with blushing expression " Nothing, just get some fresh air in here. "

" Oh, I see about that. "

" By the way, can I asked you for a request? "

" request? Okay, what was it? "

That moment, he touched her left hand and he asked " Will you hanged out with me just for a moment? I'm afraid that I was so scared to go there alone. Will you do that just for me? "

And she said in response, with determination " Okay, I will come along with you, Brendan. "

" Really? "

" Of course, and besides that…I won't let you leave behind. "

" You promise that to me? "

" I promise "

Then, the two traveled together to the mountains. But unbeknownst to them, Calem was watching secretly from the distance, behind from the trees. As he saw Elisa was hanging out with Brendan, his heart was filled again with jealousy and rage, and he thought that he (Brendan) will never stole his childhood friend away from him and he continuing following them, while Manaphy was spying on him, followed at a far away distance, trying to warned Brendan about the upcoming threat.

Will he able to catch up with them, in order to prevent a new rivalry fight? Will Brendan able to confessed his feelings to her? Their love story continues in.

Find Out

In The Next Chapter

Chapter 4 – 3rd day, Brendan

Don't Miss It


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – 3rd Day, Brendan

In the previous chapter, Elisa had rescued Ethan from the group of thugs. After that, they are having a long conversation until that moment he developed crush on her at first sight. As she brings him to the house where his rival Silver, was surprised when he saw them. Later then, Ethan admit that he got in love to her, despite Silver's protests that she had fall in love to someone else. The next morning, Brendan went alone in the garden balcony in which Manaphy was waiting. Their conversation was interrupted when Elisa arrived in the garden and so he asked her to come with him, to hanged out around (despite he feared to be going alone). But unbeknownst to them that Calem was watching secretly behind the tree, was jealous in rage that he had " stole " his childhood friend from him, and he followed them in a secret. Manaphy, witnessed the scene, went in a hurry, to catch up with them, to warned about the situation.

Will he able to confessed his feelings for her?

Find Out

In outside of the Oak's laboratory, Brock was talking to Ash on the telephone.

" So… how was your journey in Alola anyway? "

" Seems going well. I already won two Trial Captain's battles. "

" That's good to hear, Ash. You are seems pretty tough than from before. "

He giggled and said " Not at all, Brock. After all, I will never go back there yet in Pallet Town. I'll be back when I finished my journeys in here. "

" It was okay and oh I almost forgot to called Clemont and Cilan. They were out in town this morning. "

" I understand. I will contact them in during the festival next week. "

" Okay then. "

And so Ash changed the topic, asked him " So… how was my cousin Elisa was? "

Brock was stunned of what he asked and he said in response " Yeah, she was getting fine at all. She had went out this morning. Should you want to leave a message for her? "

" Just tell her that she will contact me tonight. Don't forget that, okay? "

" I will, Ash. Stay well. "

" You too…"

After that, he hanged up the telephone and placed on the table.

" I was wondering… what's she doing out there by now? " he wondered

On the other hand, Elisa and Brendan went up in the mountain valley.

"Haven't you went up in this mountain valley from before? "

" No, not yet. Besides that, I was been afraid of heights or any higher places. "

" Why not? "

" Because when I was a little kid, my dad took me on the mountain field. At first, it was very easy however when I tripped down from the ground, I was started to feel scared of going up so my dad helped me out. From then on, I was feared to go up in very higher places despite my parents took me in every journeys or vacation trips. "

" I see about that. So… that's the reason why you are afraid to go there all by yourself? "

" That's the reason why I need you to hanged out with me so that I won't be feared to be alone. "

Then, they looked at each other, in a romantic way. After that, Elisa took his hand, said to him " Maybe we shall get going then… "

" Of course. " he said with blushing on his face

And so, they went on walking to the top of the mountain valley. As they reached to the top, they're amazed by the beautiful view. It has a big lake with some bushes of flowers surrounded with some rare kinds of pokemons are enjoyed playing around.

" Wow! I had never seen this from before. So beautiful… " Brendan said, was amazed by the view

Back when, Norman (the Gym Leader of the Petalburg Gym) had arrived in along with Margie, Brendan's younger sister. Brock, was surprised when they saw them.

" Oh, it was you, Mr Norman. Sorry about that, Professor Oak was not here today. "

" It was okay. By the way, is my son was there inside? "

" Uhh… well… "

" I had already called him on the phone, dad. He told me that he had some training to do. " Margie said in response

" Oh, I almost forgot. You'll had been called him this morning. "

" And who might you be? " Brock asked in curiosity

" I'm Margarita. You can called me " Margie " for short. I'm his younger sister. "

" Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, Margie. "

" You too " she said with a smile

Back at the top of the mountain valley, the two were sat on the grasses, looked up, watching the beautiful view of the blue skies.

" It was so really beautiful, isn't it? "

" Yeah, it was so really beautiful and nice. Every regions that I had travelled with, it was almost the same because of the law of nature. I loved outside nature especially green ones. "

That moment, he touched her hand, making her to react, blushed on her face.

" I never felt this so warm presence from before. Your touch was so very nice and gentle. "

And she looked at him for a moment and after that she asked him " Ummm… May I asked you for something, Brendan? "

" Yes, what is it? " as he turned to her

" Can you take off your hat? I think it was not nice for a gentleman just like you to weared hat at all times. "

" Don't you think it was odd to take it off? "

" No, not at all. I wanted to see your own hair. "

" Okay then "

And he removed his hat from his head and he show to her and then he asked her " So… how's that? Did I looked like nice now? "

" You looked even very nice, even without your hat on your head. "

" You think so? "

" Of course not, I love it. " she said with a smile

Brendan, was shocked in realized that she likes it so much, despite that they are different from each other.

" By the way, Elisa? May I asked you for something? "

" Yes, what's it? "

" I wanted to tell it to you that I was… "

Elisa was stunned of what he said.

" to tell it to you that I was truly like yo- "

But it was interrupted that Manaphy come out from the lake.

" Pappi! "

Brendan was surprised in shocked when he saw him.

" Is that a Manaphy? " Elisa asked

" Of course, it is. " Brendan replied

Manaphy went to his lap

" Oh, I'm so glad that I found you, pappi. " he said with relief

" pappi? What it does mean? Is Manaphy was your… " Elisa said in confusion, uttered

" It was a long story, Elisa. " Brendan said in response and he giggled slightly and he turned to Manaphy, asked " So… what do you came here anyway? "

" I need to tell you something very bad. " Manaphy said

" very bad? What are you talking about? " Brendan asked in curiosity

Meanwhile, Calem was keep walking in the mountain valley paths, in ordered to followed Elisa and Brendan in a secret. But suddenly, someone poked on his shoulder.

" Who's there?! " as he turned his back

And he was surprised that it was actually Clemont and Tierno, who were had followed him from the distance.

" Oh, it was just you two. " he said

" So… why are you out here in the mountain valley? " Clemont asked

" I'm going somewhere on the top. " Calem answered

" Do you ever forgot, Calem? It was too dangerous to go up there. " Tierno said in panicked

" Why not? " Calem asked in confusion

" Is because large wild pokemons are guarded there. It was unsafe for you to go there alone or else you might get hurt. " Tierno said

" I guessed you should not go there. We need to get back to the lab. " Clemont told him

" But… " Calem uttered

" No buts, okay? We need to come back to the lab. " Tierno told him

Calem, didn't know that he will went to the top, just to spied on Elisa and Brendan and so he began to failed his plan for the very first time and he went along with Clemont and Tierno, to went back to the laboratory.

(Back to Elisa and Brendan)

" What do you mean by that, Manaphy? " Brendan asked

" I think someone is following you and you will be… " Manaphy said, uttered, was trying to finished of what he gonna say

" Hold on… can you really understand him? " Elisa asked

" Yes, he can able to talked just like us. " Brendan answered and he said to Manaphy " Oh come on, Manaphy. There is no one is following me around. "

" You do, pappi? Are you not worried? " Manaphy asked

" Of course not, and besides that Elisa was there by my side at all times. So, there is nothing to be worried about. " Brendan said

" Oh, I see about that. " Manaphy said and he looks at Elisa, saying " It was pleasure to meet you, Elisa Ketchum. You're so lucky that you had stay with pappi at all times. "

" Not at all, Manaphy. Thanks. " Elisa said with a smile

That moment, Manaphy was hold wrapped by his hands, placing in his chest.

" Umm… Brendan? What are you doing? "

And he looked at her, saying " Elisa, when the day that I met you, I didn't realized that I was the one to capable of talking with you and you will loved me with all your care and trust. I was feel shy to you at first but this time I will never be shy at you anymore. " and he hold her hand and he went on saying " And you won't ever denied me, okay? Will you do that just for me? "

Elisa paused for a moment and after a couple of minutes, she answered in response with a smiling expression " Of course, I will keep your promise at all times and I will never denied you, not even many times. "

" You will? "

" Of course, I promised. "

And that when, she kissed him on the lips, making Manaphy was surprised in delight.

" Finally… she will be my future mommy…. " he thought

Later then, they went down to the mountain valley and they went back to the laboratory in which Brock, Norman (his father), Margie along with Clemont, Cilan, Tierno, Calem and Wally (his primary rival) were waiting for them. When they saw the two, they are began to stunned in surprised.

" Uh, why are you guys are stunning at? I was taking so long of my training with my pokemons at the balcony, and so then Elisa came there to assist me. " Brendan said in response

" Wow… you must be Elisa Ketchum, isn't correct? " Margie asked, correcting it

" Yes, I am. " Elisa replied

" Brock told me everything about you. Can you show to me of your pokemons at the back? " Margie asked

" Of course, I'll show you. " Elisa said

And she lead her to the back of the laboratory, of all her pokemons including her starter pokemon, Raichu, who was act as the leader of the pokemons (just like Ash's Pikachu)

" Is she's really a pokemon trainer? " Wally asked Brock

" Of course not. Not just an ordinary pokemon trainer, she was very strong and tough just like Ash. Someday she will followed his footsteps, to become a pokemon master. " Brock stated

" Well… you say so… she quite very tough… " Wally said

" I think she was looked exactly like Ash did. Never feared of anything to face in a battle fight even though it was very difficult for both of them. " Cilan stated

" Yeah… you had say so… " Clemont said, uttered

That when, Brendan stared at her, watching at the distance, seeing her own beautiful smile on her face, in a romantic way. Norman, noticed his mood and he asked him " Son, are you really like that young lady? I think you are very quite so happy unlike from before. "

And he said with a smiling expression " I like her so much is because that she had my trust. "

Calem, heard of what he said, was jealous in rage again, and he walked away.

" Hey, Calem? Where are you going? " Tierno asked

" Don't ever followed me. " Calem said in an impatient way and he walked away

Cilan whispered to him, asked " Is something wrong with him? "

" I don't know. I had never seen that his reaction from before, I wondered why… " Tierno said, uttered

As Calem walked out of the laboratory gate, Lucas, who had passed by on the road.

" Is something wrong, Cal? "

" It was nothing. " he answered and he walked away

" Hmmm… That's weird. I think something bothered on him. Oh, well. I must get in. "

And Lucas went in the outside entrance of the laboratory. Everyone noticed him including Brendan, was stunned when he saw him.

" Oh, Lucas. Why are you here? " Brock asked

" I wanted to speaked with Miss Ketchum for a private moment. " Lucas said

Elisa, was surprised of what he said and she turned her back and she told Margie " You must continued played with them, okay? "

" I will, Elisa! " Margie responded

And she went back in, approached to him.

" Oh, it was you, the guy from Sinnoh Region, isn't it? " Elisa asked

" My name is Lucas. Nice to meet you, Elisa. " he answered

The two both shaked hands, making Brendan developed jealousy in rage.

" So… what are you came for, Lucas? " Elisa asked

" I need to talked in a private moment. Can you do that? " Lucas requested

Elisa, was curious of what he asked and she paused for a moment and later seconds, she answered in response " Of course not, I will talked with you but not too long, okay? "

" I will " Lucas said with a smile

Everyone were shocked in surprised of what they saw. Brendan, was started to jealous at him, thinked that he had stole her reputation away from him.

Lucas, was feel so lucky, that Elisa accepted his request, in order to get close to her. But however, Brendan was unhappy, thinking that he had stole her reputation away from him and she will denied his promise. Will there will be a love triangle rivalry between each other?

The love story and harem rivalry continues in

Find Out

In The Next Chapter

Chapter 5 – 4th Day, Lucas

Don't Miss It!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – 4th Day, Lucas

In the previous chapter, Brendan confessed to Elisa that he was in love to her from the very start, much to Manaphy's surprise, however on the other hand, Calem is still following on where they are, developed jealousy towards Brendan however his plan failed when his friends Tierno and Clemont urged him to come back at the laboratory, to avoid any risks, despite his protests. Later, Norman, the Petalburg City gym leader and the father of Brendan along with his little sister, Margie came to the Professor Oak's lab in order to check on him. Brendan introduced Elisa to them, despite that they never noticed that Calem was run away, mad in jealousy. At the same time, Lucas arrived in, asking her to talked to her in a private manner, much to Brendan's dismay and jealousy.

Will there will be an another love tension between them?

Find Out

And so, Lucas and Elisa were talking with each other at the balcony of the professor's laboratory.

" So, what you will gonna speaked to me, Lucas? It is was because that it was too early to go in here? "

" It was not like that, Elisa. I wanted to asked you for a favour. "

" A favour? " with curiosity in confusion

Meanwhile at the inside of the laboratory, the gym leaders along with the others were relaxing while on the other hand, Brendan, tapped his finger on the table, his facial expression turned madly in rage, thinks that Lucas " stole " her away from him.

Margie, his younger sister, noticed his mood, asked " What's the matter with you, Brother? Why is your face was been like that? "

" It was nothing, Sis. " he responded, turned his head away around and he walked away

And she was started to wondered of his new reaction. On the back side room of the laboratory, the lounge room, the gym leaders along with the other rivals, were looked at Brendan's new reaction.

" I was wondering… I had never seen that reaction from before. " Clemont said, in a low tone voice manner

" Don't you thinked guys… is he's was…you know… " Tierno uttered

" in jealous, right? " Cilan asked in response, correcting him

But Wally shrugged, asked in surprise " in jealous?! There is no way that he act just like that. "

" Yeah… just like Calem, you see, he was jealous to Brendan, thought that he had " stole " his only childhood friend away from him. " Brock stated, drinking his juice

" Wait… Calem was the childhood friend of Miss Ketchum?! You got to be kidding me! " Clemont said in surprise

" But the question is, how they know each other for the very first time? " Tierno wondered in curiosity

" Which reminds me is, how does Elisa was talking to Lucas at the outside? " Wally asked

" I guessed that those two are very quite lovable to each other. But, I hope that Brendan might never confronted them in a rumble fight. " Brock said

That very moment, Barry arrives in, approached to them " Hey, guys. "

Wally responded " Oh, it was you, Barry. Why are you doing here anyway? "

" Is Lucas was around? He and I will have an urgent business to do. " Barry asked

" Um… he was talking to Miss Elisa at the outside. " Wally responded

" SAY WHAT?! " Barry asked, shocked in surprised

Back at the outside of the laboratory, Lucas and Elisa were still having their private conversation.

" What kind of favour did you say? "

His face turned blushed in red, when he turns to her, face to face

" Um, Lucas? Are you alright? "

" Oh, I was fine, really. "

" Are you… Don't tell me that you are sick, aren't you? "

" No, I'm just fine, really. Well you see, there is one favour that I need to say something to you. "

" Okay, go ahead. "

He holds her hand, tightly, asked in a formal way " Miss Elisa, Can you come with me, to hanged out at the beach tomorrow? You loved to watch beautiful views, aren't you? "

She paused for a moment and after a few minutes, she responded " Of course, I will accepted the favour, Lucas. "

" You think so?! "

" Yes, but don't tell this to everyone else, okay? It was a private moment just between us. "

" Okay, I understand completely, Miss Elisa. "

That very moment, the two looked at each other, in a romantic manner, face to face.

" Miss Elisa, from the very start that I saw you, I didn't realized that I believe in destiny or fate. You are a strong and brave pokemon trainer ever. "

" Lucas, I'm so glad that I have accepted your trust to me, even though that you are so different from someone else. Energetic, cute and a little weirdo. "

" Do you think I'm kind of a weirdo? "

" No, not really at all. "

" I see. I don't compared myself to the other guys. They are very quite outrageous, it seems. "

" Oh, you think so? "

" Do you think it was odd to say that? "

" Not really, but you are not outrageous that much, Lucas. And besides, we have our own perspective ways and personalities as Pokemon trainers. There is no such thing as a perfect person in this world. "

Lucas, was touched in smile of what she said and that when, their faces get near to each other and then they kissed each other for the very first time.

" So, what time will we meet? "

" Tomorrow in the morning, if it was okay for you? "

She smiled, said " Of course, I'm looking forward to it. "

But suddenly, Barry's voice called him from the farther distance " Lucas! Where are you? We have no time left! "

" Okay, I'm coming! " Lucas responded

" Is that your friend-rival? Pretty tough, huh? "

" Yes, he was my only rival that I ever have. So, shall we meet each other tomorrow? "

" Of course " with a smiling expression on her face

Then, Lucas left the balcony, as Elisa watches from the distance, smiled expression on her face.

As he left the place, he was smile happily, thought in mind " I never thought that she will accepted my love to her even though she was very different from the others and besides, my heart pounding was so strong when I looked at her. I'm so lucky! She and I will lived in a happily ever after, just like in my favourite fairy tale story. "

But his thinking moment was interrupted, when he saw Brendan, who was looking at him, face to face, in a madly expression.

" Hey, what's is your idea of being looking at me just like that? "

" It's was none of your business. My business is my business, got that? So, stay away from my sight, understand?! "

" Do you think that you will throw me away just like that, treated as an unknown stranger?! What's the matter with you, huh? "

" You had stole her from me! "

" stole her? What are you talking about? I didn't stole Miss Elisa but you did! "

" Why you?... " with an anger expression on his face

" It was very obvious, isn't it? You are far more outrageous than me, isn't that right? Miss Elisa has the right decision to choose a perfect guy for her, and that's me. "

He grabbed his coat, through his hand, tightly, said " Don't ever mocking me, Lucas. I was the right guy for her and it was better for you to stayed away from her, got that?! "

" Oh, if you say so… If you really loved her so much, then let's settle this in a pokemon battle duel. If you win, I will let you have her or if I win, she will be hanged out with me and don't ever bothered her ever again, okay? "

" Fine with me! But this time, I won't lose to you. " in a madly expression

" Oh, you say so… "

The two looked at each other, madly in faces, burning in red flames. But it was interrupted when Barry called Lucas, " Lucas! Where are you? I'm still waiting here. "

" I'm coming! " he responded and he turned to Brendan, asked " Shall you pulled me away now? I'm in an urgent business to do. "

And he pulled back his arm away from his coat, then he left away, leaving Brendan behind, still madly in rage, gripped his hand, tightly. That moment, Wally came in, said to him " Um, Brendan. Your dad was looking for you. "

" Okay, fine! " nodded his head and he walked away, along with him.

On the other hand, Calem was sat alone on the tree, in which the same tree when he was found by Elisa when they were little kids at the Summer Camp Pallet a long time ago. As he looks up at the tree, a red orange leaf fell down to his lap. He noticed it, and he picks it, holded it through his hand, reminiscing about his childhood memories with her.

He thought " I thought that she had forgotten all about me all along but for me, I had never forgotten her at all even though that years passed by since I met her. But why… why she was hanged up with some other guys just like Brendan, but why? Is she's really forgotten me forever or there's something missing that I didn't know?"

And he looks up at the blue skies.

Later that night at the Ketchum residence, Elisa was taking feeding on Raichu and her other pokemon. Her auntie and Ash's mother, Delia was almost finished preparing the dinner food.

" Elisa, time to eat. "

" Okay, I'm almost done feeding on them for a moment. "

After a minute, she finished up feeding of all of her pokemons and she eat the dinner, along with Delia.

" So, did your cousin Ash called you? "

" No, not yet. But why? "

" Brock had told me that he had called him this morning, and he was trying to catch up with you. "

" Oh, I see. I will called him later after dinner. "

While they are continued eating, Delia asked her " By the way, Elisa. I need to asked you for something. "

" What's it, Auntie? "

" Professor Oak told me that lot of boys are having a crush on you. I never thought young mens in these days are easily to fall in love to a beautiful young lady just like you. Can you say to me that which one of the guys that you like the most? "

" Well… um… actually… the truth.. " then she paused for a while in silence

" Okay, if you haven't make your final decision, then thinked about it first carefully. "

" I understand, Auntie. " with a little nod on her head

But suddenly, the telephone was ringing loudly.

" the telephone, Elisa! "

" Okay, I'm coming. "

She picked up the phone, called " Hello, who's this? "

A mysterious voice responded " Hey, Elisa. I never thought that you have called me. "

" Yes, and who are you anyway? How did you know my phone number? " in a curiosity manner

The mysterious voice chuckled, asked " It wasn't very obvious, isn't it, Elisa? I have been asked from one of my close friend of mine. Don't tell me that you didn't recognize me from the first place, don't you? "

" Wai… Wait a minute…. Is that really you, Hilbert?! "

" Of course, it was me, Elisa. You have been recognized me at all. "

" So, why you have called me out this night, Hilbert? "

" Well… I wanted to say to you something… a very important thing… "

" a very important thing? "

Now the main female protagonist Elisa had accepted the favour and love trust of Lucas, asking to come with him tomorrow. However, Lucas was confronted by Brendan, demanded to stay away from her, and so Lucas challenged him into a Pokemon match, in order who is the right one for her. On the other hand, Calem was alone in the place, in which he was found by Elisa since childhood, thought that she had already forgotten him, because of the boys who had fall in love to her, including Brendan. But later that night, someone had called Elisa on the phone, in which it was no other than Hilbert, the pokemon trainer from Unova Region, asking her for a favour.

Will Elisa can able to gained another man's trust favour and love? Which among between Lucas and Brendan will win in the enrageous pokemon battle?

Find Out

In The Next Chapter

Chapter 6 - 5th Day, Hilbert

Don't Miss It!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - 5th Day, Hilbert

In the previous chapter, Elisa was having a conversation with Lucas, a Pokemon trainer from Sinnoh Region, asking her if she wanted to come with him on a date and she happily agrees his request. That very moment, he developed love feelings for her, and she gratefully accepted his feelings for her. As Elisa leaves away, Lucas was been confronted by Brendan, demanded to stay away from her. Instead of fighting, he challenged him in a Pokemon battle, and he gradfully accepted his challenge. Later that night, Elisa was been called by a mysterious voice in the telephone, in which it was actually Hilbert, the Pokemon trainer from Unova Region.

Will be there is an another love confession between Elisa and an another Pokeboy?

Find Out

Elisa, was surprised that it was actually Hilbert who had called her on the telephone.

" Hilbert! Is that really you? Why you have been called me in the middle of the night? "

" Oh, sorry for bothering you, Elisa. Actually I might something to tell you about. "

" Okay, what is it? "

" Can you meet me at the park tomorrow morning? "

" in the park? But why? "

" Just a secret one, okay? It is just the two of us. Don't tell to anyone. " with a loving expression

" I will, Hilbert. So, what time we will meet? "

" 10 o clock in the morning. I'll be waiting at the fountain at the center portion. I'll be looking forward to it. "

" I will be, Hilbert. Good night. "

" You too " with a loving smile on his face

After they called, she put down the telephone. Her auntie Delia asked her " Who was calling you, my dear? "

" It was just Hilbert. He had tried to asked me to meet him at the park tomorrow morning. "

" Oh, the Pokemon trainer from Unova, huh? He was very kinded and humble young man. I think he was the perfect one for you. "

" Oh, come on, Auntie! I have no time for having a boyfriend of my own. I need some time to wait to be in a real love relationship. " with a slight blush on her face

" I understand that way, my dear. You don't want to be ended up just like me from the past. " and she looks at the picture frame of her and Ash on the top of the cabinet

" Hold on, did my cousin Ash knows about his real father? "

" No, after all these years of hardships and difficulties, I still taking care of him until he's grown up like a mature young man. Just like the way that your mother left you a long time ago when you were young and your father raised you so hardly but he decided to give you to me. "

" But why? "

" Is because that.. he has a hard journey to take with, even without a mother to take care of you. Before he left, he told me that I will take care of you until you grown up into a mature young lady, a strong and tough Pokemon trainer in the future. "

" I see about that, Auntie. So, shall I get back to my room upstairs? "

" Sure thing, my dear. Don't get too much tired. "

" I will, Auntie. " and she went upstairs, going back to her room

Delia, looks at the hanged picture on the top of the wall, of her along with Elisa (when she was very young) along with her cousin Ash, and she thought on her mind " Those two are quite related with each other, even though I raised them without their real parent. After all, these two are growing up to be an independent persons, and they learned on how to be wait in the right path to make. "

And she went to the kitchen to washed the dishes.

On the other hand, Brendan, was sat on his desk, in a little bit bad mood, thought on his mind that Lucas or any other Pokeboys who had developed crush on her, believes that they " stole " her away from him because he believes that he was the only man to deserved to be together with her, and nothing else.

Margie, approached to him, asked " Um, Brother. Are you alright? "

He turned his back to her, said " Oh, it was just you, Sis. What do you want? "

" I guess you been in a bad mood today. Is you and Elisa are having a conflict fight? "

" No, she and I didn't have a conflict fight. I was been arguing with someone else. "

" And who will might be, Brother? Don't tell me that you are been jealous to someone, aren't you? "

" Me? jealous? Why I supposed to do that? " and he turned his back away from her, with a little mad expression on his face

" Oh, I doubt that. "

" Did Dad asked you about that? "

" No, not really. "

And she had left the room.

The next morning at the park, Hilbert was waiting for her, sat at the fountain park.

" Why she was taking so long? " as he looked at his watch on his wrist

A few minutes later, Elisa arrives in.

" Sorry Hilbert, I was a little bit late. I have some urgent things that I need to settled with this morning. "

" It was okay, Elisa. And besides, I still waiting for you... " with a loving romantic smile on his face

" Oh, you think so? "

The two are staring at each other, in a romantic manner.

On the other hand at the Pokemon Battle Arena, Brendan was still waiting for Lucas to arrived in. His rival Wally arrived in.

" So, Will he able to showed up today? "

" Who cares? " with a grumpy expression on his face

" Look, Bren. You two are still arguing over in only one girl. Just headed calm down and tried to settled the problem. "

" settled? Listen, I'm the only man that she will gonna deserved with. No one can able to stole her from me! No one! "

" You are really a quite tough that much. After all, you are much inherited from your dad. "

" I'm much more different from my dad, you know that. "

" Oh, You guessed so. "

That very moment, Lucas had finally arrived in.

" So, shall we begin then our Pokemon battle? " with amusement expression on his face

Making Brendan's facial expression turned madly in rage.

Back when, Elisa and Hilbert are having a walk tour around the park.

As they went on walking, she turned her face to him, asked " So, is there's anything to say something to me? I have been heard from my auntie that you are a very kinded and humble person. "

" Really? It is? Sure it was, I'm a very kinded and humble person but... I'm not like from the rest of them. " with a low tone voice manner

" What did you just say, Hilbert? "

" Ah.. I mean.. I'm a very kinded person to others. " with a giggled expression on his face

" Oh, I doubt that. So, is there's something say something to me? "

" But before that, I will showed to you something. "

" What is it? " with a curiosity on her face

" I will showed you " grabbed her hand, pulled away, making her to blushed in red

And he showed to her a large view of a flower garden, at the right portion of the park. Elisa, was surprised by the beautiful view.

" Wow, this place was so very beautiful! How did you know this place? "

" I have been here in this place twice. It was believed that this place was the perfect one for love couples. I was always believe that when you entered here, you will professed your feelings to your special someone who had been cared for the most. "

" Oh, I get it. So, why you brought me here in this place? "

He turned his back to her, held her hand tightly, with some beautiful flower petals were flowing by the wind. The two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner.

" Elisa... from the very moment that I saw you... I have feel that... my heart was getting pounding so very loud... and then the moment that I had fall in love to you... from the very beginning... that we met and saw each other in personal. I wanted you to accept my feelings for me. "

She hold his hand, said to him " Hilbert, I'm so gratefully accepted your feelings for me even though we are different from each other but we shared one thing in common: we are all strong Pokemon Trainers. "

" Really?! "

" Sure thing, after all, you are the kindest and humble person in the whole world. " with a loving smile on her face

" You think so? Wow, you are the best lady in the whole world! " hugged her tightly in embrace

" Thanks, Hilbert. " making her face turned blushed in red

After their loving embrace, they went on continuing toured around the park then they went on riding in some horses, then after that they went to a mall, to buy some stuffs and after that, they eat in a huge restaurant.

Their walk tour was ended at 4:45 o clock pm in the afternoon. Hilbert lead her back to the Ketchum house.

" So, shall we meet again tomorrow? "

" Sure thing, Hilbert. Thanks for touring me around the whole day in the park. " with a loving smile on her face

" Your Welcome, Elisa. So, shall may I go now? My close friend has been waiting for me. See ya, Bye. " waved his hand at her

" You too " did the same way as he did

As Hilbert was already leaved away, but that very moment, one of Ash's Gym leaders companions, Brock, approached to her.

" Hey, Elisa! "

She turned her back to him, said in a surprise manner " Oh, it was you, Brock. So, what are you doing here anyway? "

" I have some unfortunate news for you. "

" What is it? "

" Brendan and Lucas are having a rageous Pokemon battle fight at the Pokemon Battle Arena. "

" Say what?! They having a rageous Pokemon battle? What time did they start? "

" At exactly 11 o clock in the morning. Right now, it was between Lucas' Tortoise and Brendan's Blaziken. They can't stop battling with each other. I wondered why. I asked Wally about the real reason but he didn't want to say anything. "

" Shall I come with you then to checked it out? "

" Sure thing, Elisa. Come with me. "

And Elisa came along with Brock, in the Pokemon Battle Arena, to checked on what happened to the battle fight between Brendan and Lucas. She didn't know that the real reason of battling with each other because both two are having a huge crush on her.

While on the other hand, Calem, was sat on the bench, watching at the picture of between him and Elisa, when they were very young, at during their Summer Camp in Pallet Town many years ago.

As he hold the picture, he thought on his mind, with an upset expression on his face " Don't you still not remember at all, Elisa? I have been waiting for so long but now… you are already forgotten all about me… and you been ended up falling in love to someone else… Do you ever really forgotten me at all? "

His rival, Trevor approached to him, asked " What's the matter, pal? "

But Calem had ignored him, still looking at the picture of him and Elisa.

" Hold on… Who was that girl in that picture of yours? "

But still, he had ignored him, still watching at the picture.

Now that an another Pokeboy who had confessed his feelings for Elisa, but things are going to be much worst as Brendan and Lucas are battling with each other, through Pokemon battle, in order to proved who is the right man for her but on the other hand, Calem thought that Elisa, his only childhood friend, had already forgotten him because he thought that she had already fall in love to someone. But Elisa didn't know that she still had remembered him at all despite that she had fall in love to someone.

Will the all the boys will compete for each other, for her love and attentions? Or there is an another one who has also have a crush on her?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 7 – 6th Day, Calem

Don't Miss It!

" There is always time to be in love. "

Elisabeth " Elisa " Ketchum


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- 6th Day: Calem

In the previous chapter, Hilbert asked Elisa to meet him up at the beautiful park in the next morning, in which she humbly accepted his request. The next day, the two met up with each other, talking about their personal intentions and that very moment, he takes her at the beautiful garden of flowers, in which he revealed his secret feelings for her, in which she gradually accepted his love for her. Return back on the way of her home, Brock approached to her, telling her that Brendan and Lucas were having an enrageous Pokemon battle, and she tagged along with him, to stop them. On the other hand, Calem, is sat alone on the bench, looking at the picture of him and Elisa, when they are childhood friends. He thought on his mind that she had already forgotten all about him and their wonderful moments.

Will Elisa can able to admitted to Calem about her final decision on whom she will chosen among of the seven boys? Will a friendship developed or an intense rivalry in the remaining of them?

Find Out

Notes:

A new antagonist was introduced in this chapter.

In this chapter, the age of Elisa was at 16 years old while the Pokeboys characters were at the age of 17 years old.

The two are finally arrived at the Pokemon Battle Arena. Upon they arrived, their main rivals, Wally and Barry, were surprised when they saw her.

" Oh, it was you. Miss Elisa. We are so glad that you came here. " Barry said

" Is the battle was not over yet? " Elisa asked

" Well, kinda. Those two can't stop battling with each other. We tried to tell them to stop them but we failed. " Wally responded

" So, that's why you are the only one who can able to do this. If we don't, this is gonna be more enrageous than ever seems. " Barry said to her

Elisa, turned her back to them, who were still battling in the final battle, using their main starter pokemons, was started to feel worried for them.

" You won't ever to defeat me, Lucas! " Brendan shouted

" You shall see about that, I will finished you off. " Lucas said

Their pokemons are charged with each other with their own attacks. But however, Elisa stepped forward in, said to them in a loud voice " Stop fighting with each other! "

Both were surprised by her voice, and their pokemons are stopped charging with each other.

" Whew! That's was a close relief. " Brock said, with a relief sigh

Brendan, returned his pokemon back to his pokeball, placed back on his bag and then he approached to her, asked " Why are you doing here, Elisa? "

" Why you and Lucas are battling with each other? " she asked

" Well… the truth was is that…. We are battling with each other… just for you. " Brendan answered

" For me? " Elisa asked, with curiosity on her face

" Yes, it was. Maybe you can able to decided whom you will chose among of us, including Lucas as well. Come on, please… " Brendan said

" Just choose me, Elisa. Not him! " Lucas said, insisted her

And then she nodded her head, paused for a moment, in a silent manner while the two are waiting for her response while Brock, Wally and Barry were watching them. After a few minutes later, she finally responded " Well, my final decision was… " then she approached to Brendan, tapped her hand on his shoulder, making Lucas was shocked in surprised. Then she went on " I choose you, Brendan. "

" Huh? Why me? " Brendan asked, with curiosity

" Ugh! I knew it that it would happened just like this. " Wally said

" You say so " Barry said

" Is because that all of the guys that I met, you are the most responsible and bravest man ever even though that you have your own fear and weakness. Somehow, I feel in myself that I was truly in love to you from the very moment that we met with each other from the first place. " Elisa said to him

" Really? Do you think so? But… " Brendan uttered, trying to say something

" Don't think something so harshly. I knew that everyone of you are in love to me, but I finally decided who will be the right one for me, which it was you, Brendan. " Elisa said to him

" It was? Of course, I will accepted it! " Brendan said, with a delight and he hugs her tightly

Lucas, was shocked in desperate, that her feelings was truly belongs to Brendan.

" Cheer up, Lu. Just accepted it that way. " Barry said to him, cheered him up

But Lucas didn't say anything, run away out of the arena.

" Hey! Where are you going? " Barry asked, run off to followed him

Wally, looked at Lucas from farther distance, said " Poor guy… "

" The truth has finally came out. " Brock said

" So, what we should do next? " Brendan asked

" Well, I have to met up with someone at the park in a hour. I wanted to tell him about this. " Elisa said to him

" You mean your childhood friend, Calem, right? But what if he will get mad about this? " Brendan asked, with an anxiously expression on his face

" He will understand that, I swear. I hope that you and Calem will be fast friends soon, I'm so sure about it. " Elisa said to him

" Yeah, I hope so. Just be careful out there. " Brendan told her

" Huh? Why I should be more careful? I will be fine, really. " Elisa asked

" Because that I feel in my mind that you will get in terrible trouble out there… I was started to feel so worried about your safety. If you really say so, just contact me just in case. " Brendan said in response

" I will " Elisa said and then she left out, while Brendan was looking at her from the farther distance, started to feel worried about her

Brock, approached to him, asked " Are you really sure of what you said to her? "

" Yes, it was, Brock. I have been having a bad dream last night. Someone had attacked her but I don't know what is the reason was. " Brendan said in response

" So that why you told her about that she should be more careful, she had never realized of what will happened next. " Wally said

" If you are true, we must take action then before it's was too late. " Brock said to him

" You got the point there, Brock. I hope it will never happened. Elisa was the only girl whom I can depend to and besides… she had earned my trust and love for her. I will never gave up on loving her. " Brendan said, with determination

But unbeknownst to them, a mysterious shadow was watching from the walls, heard the whole conversation, was started to feel enraged that Elisa had fall in love to a young man just like Brendan. Then after a few minutes, the shadow left away the place.

Later on, Elisa saw Calem and Trevor were sat on the bench. When Calem saw her approaching, he was surprised.

" So… is that Miss Elisabeth Ketchum, your childhood friend that you told me about? " Trevor asked him

" Yes, she was my childhood friend, Trevor. " Calem answered in response

" Wow, she was getting so much matured than ever seems. You two are quite so perfect for each other. " Trevor said in a romantic embarrassment

" Give me a break, Trevor. " Calem protested

Elisa, went approached to them, said " Oh, I never thought that you had stayed in this place for the whole time. "

" Well, it was nothing seems at all, I was trying to relaxed myself. " Calem said

" So, shall we talked for a moment? Just the two of us? " Elisa asked

" Oh, okay then. " Calem answered

" Well, I shall leaved you two then. I'll be waiting for you at your house. " Trevor told Calem

" I will " Calem said

And Trevor leaved the scene, leaving the two behind. On the other side, the same mysterious shadow was watching from behind, hiding in the tree, to heard of what those two are talking about.

Calem, turned his head to her, asked " So, why are you doing here anyway? Are you will gonna say something to me? I know that it was hard that all those years passed by that we didn't see each other and I thought that you have been forgotten about me all along. "

Elisa, laughed slightly, said to him " Oh come on, Calem. Why I should do that? Of course not, I will never ever forget all about you and besides it was passed 10 years ago that we been spent time in the Summer Camp here in Pallet Town. "

" Do you really think so? But I have to admitted to you that I have a huge crush on you from the first moment that we met with each other a long time ago. I know that it was very obvious that you have already fall in love to someone else, a better and strong man. Will you still can able to accepted me as your childhood friend? " with an anxiously expression on his face

" Of course, I will still accepted your feelings for me, as my only childhood friend that I have with, even though that I already have my own special someone. Unlike the rest of them, you are the most trusted person whom I can able to depend with… at all the times. "with a smiling expression on her face

" Really? It was? Are you really sure? "

" Of course, it was, Calem. "

" Ohhh…. You are the best person ever in the whole world, Elisa. If I hadn't become a stronger professional pokemon trainer if you weren't there for me to helped to solved my problems. I couldn't be like this without you in my life. " and he hugs her tightly in embraced, making her to slightly blushed in red on her face

The mysterious shadow, heard their whole conversation, was getting more enraged than ever, that she had already have her own childhood friend just like Calem. After a few seconds, the mysterious shadow left away.

After the two hugged with each other, Elisa said to him " Thanks for saying those wonderful things, Calem. But as you have said to me from a while ago, that I already have my own special someone. "

" Yeah, and who was it? You mean Brendan Maple from Hoenn Region, right? "

" Hold on… how did you know? "

" Well… I been heard it from a day from your cousin…. named Ash Ketchum… that he told me that you have finally decided who was the right one for you. From the very moment that I saw you with him from the past few days, I started to feel jealous at him but somehow, I have realized that he was the most important person to you and… I don't want to fight him unlike the others including Red as well. Now, I completely understand of what you feel in your heart and so I will make amends with Brendan so that there will be no argument fight with each other. We are all professional pokemon trainers, right? " with a smile on his face

" That's sound to hear that from you, Calem. Of course, All I want to be fair and to be stayed positive in life just like my cousin told me when I was young. "

" Like cousins, ever seems. "

Then she looked at her watch in her wrist, looked at the time, said in surprise " Oh, great! I need to get back to the house. Auntie Delia was not there at the house tonight. She have to attend a very important meeting so I will guard the house while she was away. It was almost night time. "

" Oh, I see about it. Just be careful when you go back home. If you need some help, just called me out just in case that you need some backup. "

" I will, Calem. Good night. " waved her hand at him

" You too " did the same way as she did

And Elisa leaved away from the place, going back to her home and then Calem started to walked away, returned back to his home, where Trevor was waiting for him. When he was able to reached on the way to his home, but suddenly Alain rushed to him, making him to surprised.

" Alain?! Why are you doing here outside? I'm supposed on the way home. Is there's something wrong? "

" Miss Elisa will be in terrible grave danger. "

" in grave danger? What do you mean by that? "

" There's no time for this, let's go and we need to warned her immediately. "

" Of what? " with confusion on his face

A few seconds later, Brendan along with Brock, Wally, Clemont and Bonnie arrived in too, approached to them.

" Hold on…what's the meaning of this? What all of this ruckus is all about? " Calem asked

" Elisa was in trouble, we need to helped her out. " Brendan said to him

" Wait… Are you saying that…. someone might attacked her tonight? " Calem asked

" Exactly, it was, Calem. I never expected that to happened just like this. We need to rescued her. " Brendan said in response

" Okay, fine with me then. I'll come with you guys. I have to make sure that she was safe at all along. " Calem said

" We have no time left. We need to reached her immediately before it was too late. " Clemont said in a rush

And so the group went on, to warned her. Meanwhile, as Elisa was almost reached to her home. But suddenly, a mysterious voice called her, asked " Haven't you ever missed me, my little darling Elisabeth Ketchum? "

Surprised by the mysterious voice, Elisa uttered " No way… that's voice… it was…."

The mysterious person came out of the shadows, making her to shocked in horror.

" Ly… Lysandre?! Why are you doing here in my hometown anyway? "

" It was very obvious, isn't it? I was been secretly followed you all the way from every regions, watching your every moves and actions. I never thought that you will going back here in your beloved hometown, quite a shame. You are trying to run away from me, and after all, you are the most beautiful and gorgeous woman in the entire world, and that's was the only thing I needed to be complete my beautiful world that I wanted with, in which it was no other than you, my little darling Elisabeth Ketchum. I wanted you to become my future bride to be. " with amusement expression

" I will never be your bride to be, Lysandre! I don't want to ended up to a greedy and evil person just like you! All I wanted is to have a normal life with my family and my friends who are around me and besides I already have my own love of my life, so just leave me alone and don't ever bothered in my life anymore! " with an anger expression on her face and she tried to walked away

Making Lysandre to be enraged in jealousy, he went to her, covered her mouth with handkerchief, making her to lost consciousness and she felled on the ground.

" You will never ever betrayed me, my little darling. After all, you will be mine… forever…. for all eternally. " with a slight of evil laughter on his face

And so, he carried her away, bring to an unknown place.

A hour later, the group arrived at the scene, but they did not found Elisa anywhere. That when, Bonnie saw her necklace on the ground.

" Hey, guys. Check this out. " Bonnie said, as she picked the necklace and shown to them

" Is that…. Miss Elisa's necklace?! But why it was felled on the ground? " Wally wondered in curiosity

" Very obvious… I think she accidentally dropped it or maybe… " Brock uttered, in a thoughtful manner

Bonnie handled the necklace, give to Brendan. When Calem saw it, he was surprised and he said " No way… that's was the same necklace that she had been given by her mother before she left when she was very young. "

" Her mother? What was her name was? " Brendan asked

" I think there's a strong connection with that thing. I think only one person was responsible for this. " Alain stated

" And who is that person whom you referred to, Alain? " Clemont asked

Meanwhile in Alola Region, Ash was taking a rest on the room, but suddenly, Zygarde (in his legendary form) appeared before him, making him to be surprised in grief, asked " Why are you doing here, Zygarde? Is there's something wrong? "

" Big bad terrible news, Mr Ash Ketchum. Your cousin was been held kidnapped by the former leader of Team Flare, whom you defeated with in Kalos Region a long time ago. "

" Say what?! Lysandre had been kidnapped my cousin Elisa?! How dare he's…" with an anger on his face, gripped both of his hands

" I think he had planned something to her so badly. So that's why I came here to tell you about this. "

" Can you teleport me back to Kanto Region then? I need to stop him at all cost. I won't ever allowed him to lay fingers on her. "

" Okay, as you wish to, Mr Ash Ketchum. Just bring your pokemons just in case you need. "

" I will "

And so, Zygarde teleported Ash along with his pokemons and Pikachu as well, going back to Kanto Region, to rescued his beloved cousin from Lysandre's evil grasp.

Back when, at the Team Flare's hideout, that it was placed near at the mountain forest, Elisa was still unconscious, was on a large comfortable bed. Lysandre, was looking at her, with amusement. The other grunt members were started to wondered of his evil obsession towards Elisa.

" What you will gonna do to her, leader? That's was not necessary to be in a love relationship with a young lady just like her? " a grunt member asked

" Just leave it to me, everyone. After all, she was the most precious thing that I ever wanted to complete my beautiful world. " Lysandre answered

" Okay, suit yourself, leader. You are so very completely obsessed to her because she was looks like her mother whom you met with from a long time ago, isn't that correct? " a female grunt member asked, correcting

" Yes, it was. She was looks like her mother in her younger days. After all, I have to give her everything as she wished to, as long she was belonged to my possession for all eternally. No one can ever ruined my relationship with her." Lysandre said in response

And the grunt members were so very curious of his reaction and then they left the room, leaving him behind.

Lysandre looks at her, and he touched her long hair, through his fingertip, said with evil amusement " You are so very beautiful when you fall asleep. After all, I will give you everything as you wished to and no one can able to separate between us, our love for beauty and eternal death. I will make you as my future wife… for all eternally… forever… and to rule the entire world… "

And he removed her upper clothes, and then he removed his upper clothes as well, and after that he lied down on the bed, and then he attempts to seduced her. But he didn't recognized as Elisa's tears fell from her eyes, muttered something from her mouth whom he didn't heard with.

Now that Elisa had been finally admitted that her love and her feelings will be belonged to Brendan Maple, in which he was reluctantly accepted it. Later on, she went to Calem, to admitted the truth about her relationship with Brendan, although Calem admitted his feelings for her, but she humbly accepted him, as her only childhood friend. But however, a new threat arrives as Elisa was been held kidnapped by Lysandre, the former leader of Team Flare from Kalos, that he was completely obsessed to her, due to her resemblance from her mother in her younger days, and he attempts to make her as his future wife. On the other hand, Brendan, was making amends with Calem, along with Brock, Wally, Bonnie, Clemont and Alain were started to searched for her. Also, her cousin Ash, was been informed by Zygarde, about his cousin's disappearance, decided to stop Lysandre and to rescued his cousin from his evil grasp, and he was teleported back to Kanto Region along with his pokemons.

Will the blossoming love romance between Elisa and Brendan will be continued on? Will they can able to rescued her on time? What was Lysandre's main goal in wanting Elisa? Will Brendan can able to saved her from his evil clutches, and to become her knight shining in armor?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 8 – Crushes and A Rivalry

Don't Miss It!

" Be aware in your surroundings and don't ever believed in some other stranger's requests. "

Calem (Calme)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Crushes and A Rivalry

In the previous chapter, Elisa came along with Brock, in order to stop the battle fight between Brendan and Lucas. As she stops them, Brendan went to her, admitted that he and Lucas were fighting for her love and attentions, and he asked her to choose between them. After a moment of silence, Elisa had made up her decision, that she chooses Brendan, making Lucas became in desperate and heartbroken. Brendan, was so happy that Elisa had chosen him, but however he started to feel worried about her safety. Later that night, Elisa visited Calem at the park. He had admitted to her that he has huge crush on her for a long time and she tell the truth that she had found her special someone, in which Calem humbly accepted the fact, and Elisa accepted him as her childhood friend. When Elisa left the place, he was walked on the way to his home but suddenly, Alain, went to him, telling him that Elisa will be in great danger. A few minutes later, Brendan along with Clemont, Bonnie, Wally and Brock arrived in. Brendan tell Calem that they must find. On the other hand, Elisa was been mysteriously abducted by Lysandre, the former leader of Team Flare. Meanwhile, her cousin Ash was been informed by Zygarde that she was been held captive by Lysandre and so he decided to teleported back to Kanto Region, to rescued her from his grasp. Back when, the group had been failed to searched for her, but Bonnie found Elisa's necklace, in which it was gave by her mother when she was very young. Alain stated that there is a strange connection of the thing. On the other side, Elisa was at the Team Flare's hideout, still unconscious, was on the room. And that very moment, Lysandre is trying attempted to seduced her.

Will the group can able to make on time to rescued her? Will the other Pokeboys can able to finally know about Elisa's abduction? Will Brendan can be her knight shining armor? Will it could be the start of the raging love rivalry between a professional Pokemon trainer and coordinator and a leader of an evil organization will be started, for the only lady that they are both in love within? What was Lysandre's goal and purpose of wanting Elisa in his life? Will Elisa's necklace will be the main key to revealed the truth?

Find Out

While Brendan and the group are still looking for Elisa, their main rivals (Blue, Silver, Barry, and Hugh) rushed to them, that Elisa was been held kidnapped and they were shocked in surprised of what they had said to them.

" No way! She was been held kidnapped?! But how it was really happened? " Red asked in a surprise manner

" I had been contact Trevor, to searched of every places in Kanto Region. There's might be some clues to know where Elisa was. " Silver said in response

" Who did such a thing just like that? I'll never ever forgive that kidnapper who kidnapped her. I will crushed her down for good…" Ethan said, with anger expression on his face, gripped both of his hands

" Did Calem knows about this? " Hilbert asked them

" Precisely, Brendan told him about that. I think had been dreamed of an unknown premonition that he had never seen from before. " Hugh said

" It was our fault that we have been developed crush and in love to her and also we have been resented towards to Brendan and we let her to go all by herself. " Lucas admitted

" It's not your fault, guys. That kidnapper was the responsible for this crime. I know that Brendan was the man that Elisa had been decided with. Don't be so upset in yourselves. Remember, we are all professional pokemon trainers. We need to be tough and strong to faced the circumstances and we are all so very worried about her. " Barry told them, insisted

" But the question is…. Who was the person who had kidnapped her? " Ethan asked

That moment, Delia, Professor Oak along with Trevor arrived in, approached to them.

" Any news? " Blue asked, turned his back to them

" I think I have been found the source of the map of Kanto Region. But I'm not so sure if the exact location was in the same spot. " Trevor responded

" I hope Brendan and the others will can able to solved this. " Hugh said

" My poor dear niece, I hope she was alright in there. " Delia said, with an anxiously worried expression

" Don't need to be panicked, Delia. I have been contact Officer Jenny at the police station, in order to find the main culprit who had kidnapped her. They are started to searched for her across in every cities in Kanto." Professor Oak told her

" But Professor… Did you know who the main culprit who had kidnapped her? " Red asked

But suddenly, Ash's voice was heard, said " I know who was the main culprit who had kidnapped my cousin. "

They were surprised, turned their backs to him, who was approaching to them.

" Ash, son? Why are you doing here? " Delia asked

" How did you get here so fast? " Professor Oak asked, with curiosity

" I'll explained everything that later. But first, we need to rescued her immediately. " Ash told them

" Hold on…. How did you know the person who had kidnapped Elisa? " Lucas asked

" Just followed me, I know where's she was. " Ash told them, in a rush

And so, the Pokeboys along with their main rivals went along with Ash.

" Be careful out there, boys! " Professor Oak shouted

" Son! Just make sure that you will bring back her safe and sound. " Delia told him

" I will, Mom. I will bring her back, I promise. " Ash said, waved his hand

Then they went on, to find the hideout where Elisa was.

Back when, Brendan and the group are all stared at Alain, were surprised of what he said.

" Who was the person whom you referred to? " Brendan asked

Alain, deep sigh in breath, paused for a moment. After a few seconds, he responded " It was the former leader of the Team Flare in Kalos Region was the responsible for this. "

Brendan, Wally and Brock were shocked in grief of what he had said.

" Leader of Team Flare? Who? " Brendan asked

" His name was Lysandre. " Calem responded

" Lysandre? Who was that? " Brock asked Clemont

" Lysandre was the former leader of Team Flare. His main goal was to created a beautiful world, which it was his only wish, from chaos and destruction. He had used Xerneas, the legendary pokemon who had been manipulated the minds of people, who wanted evil desires and he was the first person to be manipulated by Xerneas. " Clemont stated to them

" But why? " Brendan asked

" Because of that necklace that you are holding with. " Calem said

" Elisa's necklace? " Brendan asked, looking at the necklace, holding through his hand

" Yes, that item was formerly owned by Elisa's mother from before, whom he had developed in love within. " Alain said to him

" I been heard from Miss Delia that her mother was left in Kanto to become a professional pokemon trainer but how did he and her mother met with each other? " Brock asked Alain

" According to what I found on Lysandre's data in the book from a day ago, They met with each other since their high school days. Her mother was so very popular among of the entire school body. Every guys had developed crush on her including Lysandre as well. He was always spent time with her with each other in some of the school activities, and that the moment that he had fallen in love to her at first sight. Her mother was so very beautiful, smart and well generous. Before they could graduated in high school, she had told him that she will met him at the cherry tree, to tell him about something and he happily agree. But as many years passed by, he was still waiting for her at the cherry tree, the place that she promised with to him. However, she didn't showed up. " Alain stated

" But why? " Wally asked

" Because she had already been married to her fellow colleague, who was the biological father of Elisa. When Lysandre had discovered the news, he was shocked in grief. The next day, he saw from the distance, that she along with her husband, along with their only daughter, having celebrated their first anniversary at the park and he had became desperate and brokenhearted. He thought that she had betrayed him and the promise and so he decided to formed an evil organization in Kalos, in which he's named Team Flare and his main goal was to create a beautiful world from chaos and destruction. " Alain stated

" But how did he knows Elisa? What was the reason? " Brendan asked

" Because he knows her because due to strikely same resemblance to her mother. Before her mother left in Kanto, she told her husband to take of her while she was away. She gave her necklace, weared on Elisa's neck, in order to remember her by until she grown up. 5 years ago, her father was succumbed to death, went to his fellow relative, told her to take care of Elisa when he already gone in the world. His relative didn't want to, but she accepted the favour and so she takes care of her until she grown up. Her father was died due to immediant illness. When Lysandre had discovered her in the picture in a Pokemon magazine, who she was among of the contestants in the Kalos League, he thought on his mind that she looks like her mother, the person whom broke his heart. He watched her in every rounds until finals, and that very moment, Xerneas appeared before him, manipulated his mind, telling him that he should fall in love to her once again, just like in the past when he falls in love to her mother from before. And so, he started to developed evil desires and obsession towards her. Also, he had secretly followed her wherever she goes to but Elisa didn't recognized or sees him around. " Alain stated

" And that's reason why he had kidnapped her? " Brock asked

" Exactly it is. He couldn't stop until he could fulfilled his goal, to have her in his beautiful world. " Alain said in response

" I never thought that he could fell in love to both mother and daughter. " Wally stated

" Now you guess it, Miss Delia tells me about when her father told her to take care of Elisa before he died to illness just like you said with and Miss Delia said that when her father dies, she treated her just like her own real daughter even though she didn't know that her mother was still out there, still alive. It was happens when Ash was so very young. " Brock stated

" Now you finally get it now, Bren. " Wally said to him

" That's was explains it that I saw in my nightmare a hour ago. I didn't expected that she will be in terrible trouble just like that because of evil desires. " Brendan said, with anxiously expression on his face

Calem, tapped his hand on Brendan's shoulder, said " Maybe you are the only hope to saved her. I know that you are so very worried about her so that why I will leaved the job to you. She was relying on you always at all the times."

" Calem… " Brendan uttered and then he said with a strong determination " Okay! Just leave everything to me, to rescued her and I won't ever allowed that evil man to laid his fingers on her. "

" That's the strong spirit, Bren. " Wally said

And they went continued on, to rescued her.

Back at the Team Flare's hideout, Elisa, was finally gained consciousness, but she was still been seduced by Lysandre.

She was trying to break away from him, but Lysandre said to her with evil amusement " I will never let you go anywhere, my little darling Elisabeth. You'll gonna stayed with me in my beautiful world. "

" What do you really wanted from me, Lysandre? Do you really wanted to take away my life? You are completely nothing but an evil fool who thinks nothing but evil desires. " with an anger expression on her face

" All I wanted from you… is to be with me. That's was my only thing that I wanted to accomplished with. You won't ever to betrayed me just like someone I met from the past and I will make sure that I will give you anything as you wished to. "

" someone? Whom are you referring to? " with a curiosity on her face

"Ahh… what a curious expression you have… my little darling Elisabeth. You are the most beautiful and purest woman in the whole universe. That's why I kept on watching at you every time that I saw you around. But you won't ever to be rejected me this time. Just forget everything in your mind, my dear and be with me in my world forever. "

" But I already have my own true love of my life. He's was the only person that I couldn't forget with. I will be always depend on him no matter what."

" Say what?! You fall in love to someone else? How dare you to disgrace me just like that… " with anger on his face

" I won't ever to go someone, an evil man just like you! My heart, soul and faith will be belonged to the only man that I loved the most. It will never changed, nothing else more."

" Do you think that you will betrayed me? I won't ever allowed it! I will killed your precious boyfriend of yours and you will forget all about him ever again! " with enrageous expression on his face

" Even you are trying to killed him, my love will be still on him forever. Don't ever to be despised me just like that. "

" You have been insulting that much. You are always relied on that person whom you been loved with. But somehow, I will do it the hard way. "

" Say what? "

" Oh, my little darling Elisabeth. You can't ever escaped from my evil hands. I will make sure that you will gonna stayed with me forever. " with an evil laughter on his face

" I won't stayed with you, you wicked fool. " with a little anger on her face

" If you insists… "

He carried her out of the room.

" Hey, where do you think you will gonna bring me? "

" Just a little bit surprise, my little darling. "

And he brings her to the top floor, in which it was the room of Lysandre. When she saw the scenery, she was shocked in surprised.

" What I will gonna do in your room? "

" Very obvious, isn't it? This is my own private room this is the place that you will gonna stayed with, and you will be spent your time with me, as my fiancée. "

" Say what?! I'm not your fiancée, you wicked fool. " with an anger expression on her face

" Ah… you are so cute when you get angry at me. Now then… "

He placed her on a huge master's bed.

" What you will gonna do? "

He lied her down on the bed, still undressed on the top, and then he went on seducing her, kissing her on the neck while his other arm was holding on her waist. Elisa, tried to fight back, but she ended up being defenseless for the very first time of her life.

" Please… don't ever do this… " with a pleading expression on her face, with tears falling from her eyes

" I will kept on going… as long that you will belonged to me… "

And that very moment, he kissed on her waist, and that the moment when he attempted to raped her, so very forcibly.

" Just let go off of me! " as she tried to fight back

" I will never let you go because I loved you so much. You will be mine forever, once for all. "

But he didn't stopped on raping her. She tried to fight him back, but she failed and so she screamed for help.

" You can't called help from someone or else I will killed them all one by one. " as he closed her mouth, through his hand

And he went on continuing raped on her. That very moment, her tears were falled from her eyes, said in a low tone voice " Somebody helped me… "

But suddenly, someone banged the door down.

" What the? " Lysandre wondered in a surprise manner

It was Brendan along with the two groups, barged the room.

" Just let her go at once, Lysandre! " Brendan demanded, holding a gun on his hand

" Brendan! Everyone! " Elisa shouted

" Lysandre, how dare you to hurt my cousin just like that. You'll gonna pay for what you have done. The police were on the way to arrested you. " Ash said

" Why you… " Lysandre uttered, with anger on his face

" I said just let her go at once, Lysandre or else I will fired you! " Brendan demanded, pointed the gun at him

" So… you must be her only true love, right? " Lysandre asked, with amusement

" Say what? How did you guess it? " Brendan asked

He tried to attacked him, shouted " Prepare to die, you bitch! "

" Watch out! " Elisa shouted

" Brendan! Do it now! " Calem told him

And so, he fired the gun at him, hitted him on the chest, making him to unmovable, then he felled unconscious on the floor.

" I guess you did it, Brendan. Nice job. " Ash said

" Way the go, Bren. " Wally said

" I did? " Brendan asked, with curiosity

" The police were on the way. " Brock said

Then, Brendan rushed to her, hugged her comfortably, in a tearful manner.

" Brendan, I never thought that you came here to saved me for the very first time in my life. If you never came here, I'll be so very defenseless. "

" I'll be right here for you from this day forward. I won't let that evil man hurt you anymore. I swear. "

" You really think so? "

" Yes, I promise "

" Brendan…. You are the only man that I wanted to loved with…. nothing else…with all my heart and soul. "

The two shared a romantic hug once again. The other Pokeboys including Calem were completely accepted that Brendan was the right man for Elisa, not only to his bravery but to his strong determination for love as well.

Later, the police came in the Team Flare's hideout. The other members flee away from the place and they arrested Lysandre.

" Thanks for tracking down this suspect. " Officer Jenny said

" No need to thanks us, but to Brendan Maple, who had saved the day. He was the courageous and brave man ever. " Ash said

" Thank you for everything, Mr Maple. " Officer Jenny said

" No problem at all, Officer. I wanted to helped on those who are in need, including Elisa as well. " Brendan said, with a smile, looking at her

Before Lysandre could went to the police van, he shouted, with anger " I'll shall returned back in revenge. I'm not done yet with you, including you bitch! "

" You will never returned back ever! I won't ever to let you to get near to Elisa ever again. If you do that to her once again for the second and third time, I will kill you into shreds. " Brendan told him

" You bitch, you can't have her! She will be mine forever! As long I will fulfilled the prophecy and I will make sure that I will make her as my slave. Just watch out, you bitch. " Lysandre said to him

And he went to the police van and it was left away. Everyone were wondered of what Lysandre said.

" What kind of prophecy did he said? " Brock asked Ash

" I don't know. Did you know it, Zygarde? " Ash asked Zygarde

" I need to find out more. I think that prophecy he said was so not very rare. I need to check on my basis. " Zygarde said in response

Elisa, was afraid in fear for the very first time, of Lysandre said. But Brendan hold her hand, tightly, insisted her " Don't need to be fear of, Elisa. I won't let to happened. I'll be right here to loved and to take care of you, I promise. "

" You will? " she asked

" Of course, I'll fulfilled that way. " Brendan said

And the two shared a romantic kiss. The other Pokeboys were watching at them, are so very happy.

" Those two are so very perfect for each other. " Red said

" Yeah… " Hilbert uttered

" He was the right one for her. It was Elisa's final decision to choose the right one for her. We cannot be rivals in love ever again ever though we have crush on her from the very start. Brendan was the right guy for her. " Lucas said

" I agree to that point, Lu. " Ethan said

" Me neither. We can all now relied on him from this day forward, to be with in her life forever. " Calem said, with a smile on his face

And that very moment, Elisa and Brendan were started in a real love relationship. Four years later, they were now an official love couples and they decided to planned their upcoming marriage proposal. Brendan was at the age of 21 while Elisa was at the age of 20 years old. Also, the other Pokeboys and their main rivals were at the same age as well. Ash, Elisa's cousin, was at the age of 24, was now as an official professional Pokemon Master, and the first ever Pokemon trainer to have in the entire Pokemon universe. Everyone were having their own carrier paths as well professional Pokemon trainers. Elisa and Brendan, on the other hand, were continued their carriers as professional Pokemon trainers, despite that they having continuing their love relationship. But somehow, Elisa developed physical changes in her body, including dizziness but not too much it seems. She didn't tell to anyone including Brendan, that they might afraid of what will might happened to her, including her health as well.

Now the truth was revealed to light, as the main purpose of Lysandre of wanting Elisa in his life. Brendan, was very determined to saved her from his grasp. And that's how their love relationship was started. The other Pokeboys including Calem, were finally accepted that Brendan will be right man for her. But they were started to wondered of what kind of prophecy that Lysandre said to Brendan. As years goes by, Elisa developed strange physical changes, including dizziness, but she didn't tell it to anyone, including Brendan.

Will their love relationship goes on? Will Lysandre's revenge plan against them will be started?

Find Out

Chapter 9 – Sun: New Boy From Alola Region

Don't Miss It!

" Love is in anytime, anywhere. No other forces can't able to break apart and the strongest weapon of every creatures, mortal or immortal. "

Brendan Maple (Yuki)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Sun: New Boy From Alola Region

In the previous chapter, the main truth of Lysandre's secret obsession towards Elisa because of the tearful and heartbroken past and so in the end, Brendan determined to rescued her from his evil clutches. On the other hand, Ash came arrived back to Pallet Town, came along with Red and the other pokeboys to rescued her. Meanwhile, Lysandre made some sexual attempts to Elisa, despite her refusal to his offer. Later on, the two groups arrived in, and Brendan bravely faces Lysandre, and he beat him, inherited from his father. The police officers, lead by Officer Jenny, came and arrested him. Before he could leave, Lysandre sweared vengeance and to make Elisa belongs to his again. And so, Brendan vowed that he will protect her no matter what, and so Red and the other Pokeboys are humbly accepted that Brendan was the right man for her. Years passed by, everyone were became professional trainers. Somehow, she started to developed strangely in her physical appearance, without telling to anyone including Brendan as well.

Will an another love relationship will be occurred?

Find Out

Elisa, was already 20 years old, still beautiful and more mature, inherited from her mother despite she had lived with her cousin Ash and her auntie Delia. She was became an official pokemon professional trainer just like her love life and boyfriend, Brendan Maple and the other pokeboys. But still, her memories of Lysandre had still haunting her, because she remembered of what he had said that he will claimed her again and swear vengeance, and to fulfilled the mysterious prophecy that he had said to her. That's make even more frightened but still she can able to fight back and to move on to a new life, with the ones whom she loved, including her brand new boyfriend and love life, Brendan.

But one night, she had a bad nightmare that she was alone in her room, with darkness and emptiness in inside. Suddenly, Lysandre appeared before her. She turned her back to him, making her to shocked in horror.

" Hold on…what are you doing here? " with a frightened expression on her face

" Isnt that obvious, my little darling Elisa? I came here to comfort you of course. " with an amusement on his face

" to comfort me? What did you just did to Brendan and the others? Tell me! "

" I had killed them of course "

" Say what?! You had killed all of them? How dare you… " with a little anger on her face

" I had killed them all because I will never allowed anyone to ruined our relationship. Since no one can able to stopped between us, I will make you mine forever and always will be. "

" No! I will never go to an evil scum just like you! Never! " as she stepped her back away from him

" Yes, it will be. " with an evil amusement on his face

And that very moment, he undressed off his clothes and then he removed her clothes off, from top to bottom.

" Wait… what think are you doing? "

" Just to comfort you of course, my little darling Elisa. "

Then, he placed her on the bed, and he hold both of her hands, by his own hands.

" Wh..what's this? " with a frightened expression on her face

" I will make you mine of course. " with an evil laughter on his face

" No…you can't… please… " with a pleading expression on her face

" You will be " with an evil amusement on his face

And so, he began to seduced her, kissing her on the face until on her waist. She tried to avoid him, but she was so very defenseless and helpless. Later on, he started to raped her. Elisa, has no other choice but to screamed in agony while Lysandre had laughed at her, as he had did that action to her. The next morning, she started to feel dizzy, went hurry to the bathroom, and she had vomited something came out from her mouth. She has no idea of what happened to her, and so she get a medical item, to test herself of what was really happened to her. After a few minutes later, the result came out, and she was surprised that she got pregnant. Then, Lysandre appeared before her, wrapped on her shoulder, with his hand and the other hand, wrapped on her waist, said to her " The prophecy will be finally fulfilled.. You are now, as my brand new wife. "

She nodded her head, said in a mad manner " I will never ever be your wife, you fool. "

He tried to kissed her on the face, but suddenly a dark shadow knocked Lysandre down on the floor. She was surprised of what she had witnessed, then she turned her back, and she was shocked in horror, that it was a dark evil spirit creature that she had never seen from before. And she asked, with a frightened expression " Who… are… you anyway? What are you doing here? "

But the dark evil spirit creature didn't say any word from his mouth and that very moment, the dark evil spirit attacked her, knocked her on the floor, hitted her head on the wall, making her unconscious. After that, the dark evil spirit went to her, get near to her face, whispered something in an unknown language into her ears, and then he removed her clothes, then he had attempted to seduced and raped her. After that, he impregnate a seed inside her womb, then after a few minutes, her belly was growing larger than ever, and a hole was created, giving birth to two different creatures. But a moment, the voice of Ash called her " Cous! Cous! Wake up! Wake up! "

And she opened her eyes, shocking in gaze, awoke from her bed. She tapped her hand on her forehead, panting in frightened " I guess it was just only a bad nightmare. The prophecy has came true… I don't know why…"

" Just forget about it, cous. You need to prepared yourself right away. Someone was waiting for you at the Professor Oak's laboratory. " insisted her

" Did you called Brendan? "

" Yes, I called him last night, saying that he had some important walk today along with his friend Wally this morning. "

" I see. But… who's this person whom I will meet up today? "

" Came from Alola Region. His name was Elio but his nickname was " Sun ", whom his friends called him. I had met him at the school where I was attending with long years ago. He has the same skills as you do. "

" Really?! "

" Of course. I'm sure that he will be so thrilled to see you in personal because you are his first secret crush. "

And so, Elisa prepared herself to changed. She weared a clothes style that it was similar to the female protagonist of Sun and Moon (Selene). After she had prepared herself, she went out of the house, came along with Ash, going to the Professor's lab.

Upon they arrived at the laboratory, Professor Oak, turned his back, said in a surprise manner " Oh, Elisa! Ash! So glad that you came. "

The professor and the teacher of Ash, named Professor Kukui, asked " So… you must be his cousin, Elisabeth " Elisa " Ketchum, huh? Ash told me everything all about you. You got the same talents and skills as he is. "

" Yes, I am. It was a pleasure to meet you, Professor. " Elisa said

But suddenly, a mysterious voice calling her name " Elisa! "

" Who's calling me? " Elisa wondered

And then, Elio rushed to her, hugged her tightly, making her to be surprised.

" Sun? " she asked in curiosity

" I'm so glad that I met you in personal, my sweetie pie. " Sun said, with excitement on his face

And he kissed her on the lips, making everyone in the laboratory were surprised of what they had saw. Elio's companions and friends, Sophocles and Kiawe, were surprised too of what they had saw. Red, was also there, working as a part time assistant of Professor Oak, while Tracey was away for a long trip back to his hometown, was a little bit jealous when he saw the scene, and then Brock said to him in embarrassment " Red was jealous… " with a slight laughter on his face

" Ugh! Give me a break… " Red said, with an insulted expression on his face, turned his back away, went back to work

Elisa's face was slightly blushed in red. After that, she said to him " Uh… thanks a lot but don't kissed me when I was surrounded by people inside here. "

" Oh, sorry about that, I was a little bit excited to see you, Elisa. " Sun said, with a slight laughter on his face

" Nice try, Elio! You're the man! " Sophocles shouted

" Thanks " Sun said with a glare smile on his face

" I think you are so very popular person that much, cous. They got over their heels at you. " Ash said, with romantic embarrassment

" Ash! Give me a break! " Elisa protested

" Your cousin was quite so very popular that much. " Kiawe said to Ash

" Yeah, she is. " Ash said

" Now that we are all gathered here, shall we eat at the outside, in the balcony? " Professor Kukui asked Professor Oak

" Oh, sure thing. I'll prepared the foods then right away. " Professor Oak responded, went to the kitchen

Both Elisa and Elio are looking at each other faces, in a romantic manner.

After a hour later, everyone were eating together at the balcony backyard of the laboratory. While Professor Oak and Professor Kukui were talking on the other side of the table, while they are eating together, Elio asked her " Um, Elisa? I need to request for something. "

" Yes, what's it? "

" Well you see… I requested to you that… you will be m-"

But suddenly, Brock rushed to everyone, in a panicked manner, said " Big bad terrible news! Brendan was been kidnapped by the Team Magma. "

" Say what?! The Team Magma had kidnapped him?! But where they will gonna take him? " Elisa asked, in a surprised manner, stand up from the chair

" Who's Brendan anyway? " Kiawe wondered in curiosity

" Did you called Wally? Where was he? " Ash asked

" Yes, he tells to me that he and Brendan were been ambushed by the Team Magma when they were on the way to an another town. They tried to escaped themselves from them but Brendan was knocked out on the ground, making him unconscious by a rock type Pokemon then they bring him into the van. Wally tried to go after to stopped the van but he had failed. It was happened a few hours ago. He was at the Pokemon Center in an another town." Brock stated

And so, Elisa was started to become very determined, and then set off to rescued Brendan from the Team Magma's clutches alongside with Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Elio and Brock. Elio, turned his face, looks at her, was wondering of Elisa's secret connection relationship with Brendan and he started to get anxiously worried about her.

On the other hand, Red was standing behind the lab post stand, was anxiously worried about Elisa as well. But Professor Oak said to him, insisted " Don't need to be anxious that much, Red. Everything will be set things right. She was a brave woman who has no fears in facing every hard difficulties and challenges. "

" Yeah, you say so. " and he uttered on his mind "Elisa… stay safe…", placed his hand on his chest, gripped harder, tightly, watching at the skies

Meanwhile, Brendan was gained conscious at the headquarters room of Team Magma, but he was tied up in steel chains on a chair. He was surprised, and he thought on his mind " How did I got here?..."

But suddenly, a mysterious voice was heard, said in amusement " So… you are finally awake, Brendy. "

Surprised by the voice, he was shocked with tremble fear, said " No way… that's voice… it couldn't be…"

The mysterious person came out from the shadows and he was surprised when he saw the person, it was actually the assistant admin member of Team Magma, Courtney.

" No time long see, my dear Brendy. " with sweet amusement on her face

" Courtney? Why did you had brought me here in the Team Magma's Headquarters? What do you want from me anyway? " with a mad expression on his face

She stepped forward to him, kneel down, and she touched his face, through her index finger, said with sweet amusement " Oh, my dear Brendy… don't be act so rashfully to me just like that. Well you see, Leader Maxie wanted to used you as a hostage bait because he wanted to challenged in a Pokemon battle to the trainer who had defeated us a long time ago or should I say, your beloved girlfriend, Elisa Ketchum, isn't that correct? "

Brendan, was shocked in terrified, thought on his mind that he was been held kidnapped by the Team Magma because they wanted to seek revenge against Elisa, whom the one had defeated them from before.

Back when, Elisa along with the others, were still on the way to find the team Magma's hideout and to rescued Brendan. But unbeknownst to them, the trio of Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) were watching from afar, hatching an evil plan, in order to ruined their mission quest, and they jumped away from the scene, secretly followed them from behind.

Elisa, was started to become more determined in rescuing the man that she truly loves with from the evil hands of Team Magma despite of her fears and weaknesses but she didn't know that they are demanding her for revenge, that she had defeated them a long time ago. On the other hand, Brendan was been reunited with Courtney, the admin member of Team Magma, attempted to make evil love desires towards him. But things are unexpectedly that the trio of Team Rocket was watching Elisa, Ash and the others from behind, hatching an evil plan, in order to ruined their mission quest in rescuing him.

Will Elisa and the others can able to make it on time? Will Elisa can able to admit the truth to Elio (Sun) about her secret relationship with Brendan? Will she can able to rescued him from the evil hands of Courtney? What was the main reason why the Team Magma seeks revenge against her? What was Courtney's secret connection with Brendan Maple? Will it could be the start of a raging love rivalry between a professional Pokemon trainer and an evil female grunt who had both fall in love to a same man?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 10 – Team Up For Peace and Sake

Don't Miss It!

" Fight your own fears with strong determination in both of your heart and mind. "

Ash Ketchum (Satoshi)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Team Up For Peace and Sake

In the previous chapter, Elisa had a bad nightmare that the two men are secretly sexually assaulted her: Lysandre and an unknown shadow creature. After awoke from her bad nightmare, she along with her cousin Ash went to the lab of Professor Oak, to introduced the people from Alola Region: Sun, Kiawe, Sophocles and Professor Kukui. Sun, was so very happy when he sees Elisa, and he revealed his feelings for her, much to everyone's surprise including Red, who was currently worked as a part time assistant, was getting resented at him. Later on, Wally arrived in, with some injuries on his arms, tell to them that Brendan was been abducted by Team Magma. And so, Elisa came along with the others (with the exception of Red) in order to rescued Brendan from their clutches. But unbeknownst to them, the Team Rocket trio had secretly followed them, hatching an another plot to get rid of them.

Will Elisa can able to revealed the truth to Sun about her relationship with Brendan? Will she can able to get reached on time to rescued him?

Find Out

On the way to the hideout of Team Magma, Elisa and the gang were still running on the road of a huge forest. While they are still running, Elisa turned her head to Sun, said " Um, Sun. "

" Yes, what's it, Elisa? " turned his head to her

" I need to say to you something. "

" Yes, of about what? "

" Well you see… the truth is that… " then she nodded her head and she went on, in a low tone manner " I already have my own boyfriend. "

Surprised of what she had said, he started to get upset and he went on, asked " Are you referring to that guy named Brendan Maple? But how long that you are in a love relationship with him? "

" Yes, he and I were in an official love relationship for so many years. That's explains that every Pokeboys were started to get resented at him, because of my relationship with him but in the end, they accepted the real truth and they became friends and allies with him despite they still having a crush on me. It will goes happened to you. "

" Do… you really think so? But… I… I still have feelings for you, Elisa. You are the first girl that I ever met with. "

" I really understand of what you had feel for me but you have to accepted it that way, but still I will accepted you as a friend and an ally as well. " with a loving smile on her face

" Elisa… " as he looks at her, and after that he turns his head away from her, still in an upset expression on his face

But then, Ash interrupted, said to them " We are finally made it. "

They stopped running, finally reached the hideout of Team Magma.

" Are you really sure that it is? " Kiawe asked Ash

" Possibility it is, no doubt of it. " Ash said in response

" I still remembered that scenery when we are in Hoenn Region. It doesn't changed that much. " Brock stated

" Let's go inside, guys. " Elisa said in a rush, keep on walking, to get entered in a steel gate and she finally entered in

After that, Ash and the others are followed her from behind. But when they entered inside, they were been cornered by Team Rocket trio, making them to be surprised in shocked.

" It was Team Rocket! " Ash said in a surprise manner

" Why are you cowards doing here anyway? " Elisa asked, in a mad expression on her face

That very moment, the trio were began to said their motto speech.

" Prepare for trouble! " Jessie said

" And make it double! " James said

" Meowth! Yep that's right. " Meowth said

" To protect the world from devastation! " Jessie said

" To unite all people within our nation. " James said

" To denounce the evils of truth and love. " Jessie said

" To extend our reach to the stars above. " James said

" Jessie " she said

" James " he said

" Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light " Jessie said

" Surrender now or to prepared to fight. " James said

" Meowth! That's right! " Meowth said

And they finished with their final pose.

" I never thought that you cowards will come here. " Elisa said, still with mad expression on her face

" What do you three want this time? " Brock asked

" Well, we have been followed you twerps all the way here, in order to defeat the Team Magma, right? " Jessie responded

" Yes, we came here to defeat them and to rescued someone, whom they had been held captive. " Elisa said to them

" Who? Your special someone? Ha, quite ashamed person you are. You will never ever to rescued him. Just give up already. " James said, with amusement on his face

" I will never ever gave up! I will kept on fighting until my last strength that I have with even though you guys are trying to defeat me. " Elisa said, with determination

" That's the strong spirit, Elisa! " Wally said

" You will never give up? Well, let's settled this in a Pokemon match. If you win, we will allowed you to passed us or if you lose, just surrender your pokemons and leave the place. " James demanded

" That's fine with me. I will battled yo- " Elisa said, tried to get her Pokemon from her pocket but Ash pulled her arm, and she turns her back to him, asked " Cous, what's it? "

" Just go ahead inside, Elisa. " Ash told her

" But, Cous. I will gonna battled the- " Elisa uttered, try to say something

" Which it was the most important thing to you right now? If you really wanted to rescued Brendan from the clutches of Team Magma, you have to go ahead and stopped them. He needs you so much. He was counting on you. " Ash said, urged her

She paused for a moment and then after a few seconds, she responded " Okay, Cous. I will go there to rescued him. "

" That's the way, Cous. Hurry, there is no much time left. Me and the others will handled those three. We will catched you up soon. " Ash told her

" Okay! " Elisa said, and she runs off from the scene

As she went on running, going to the headquarters. Sun, was watching her from the distance, had finally realized that she was exactly in love with Brendan, and then he thought on his mind " Everyone were counting on you, Elisa. Don't ever give up. " placed his hand on his chest

And so, Ash and the others were ready to battled against the Team Rocket trio, set off their own pokemons from their pockets.

A hour later, Elisa had finally arrived in the Team Magma headquarters. She went inside of their base. As she got in, she was been confronted by Maxie and the other Team Magma's grunts along with their Pokemons.

" So, we have finally faced again in a Pokemon battle, you cursed brat. " Maxie greeted, with amusement on his face

Her facial expression was started to get gritted in anger, as she faces at him, gripped both of her hands.

On the other hand at the top floor, Courtney, was looking at the computer screen, watching Elisa and the Team Magma facing with each other. She smiled in an evil grin, thinked on her mind that Elisa should be defeated for good. On the other side, Brendan, was still tied up in chains, was started to getting worried in fear for Elisa's safety and to be ended up captive by Maxie, just like Lysandre did to her from before.

Now, Elisa was made on the way to the Team Magma's headquarters, in order to rescued Brendan from their evil clutches. And so, she finally faced again with their team leader, Maxie. On the other hand, her cousin Ash along with the others, were still out of the headquarters, battling the Team Rocket trio (Jessie, James and Meowth). Meanwhile, Courtney, had been predicted that Elisa will be eliminated for good, but Brendan, was started to getting worried about her safety.

Will Elisa can able to defeat Maxie and the Magma's grunts? Will the real truth will came out to light? Will she can able to make on time to rescued Brendan?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 11 – Elisa versus Courtney

Don't Miss It!

" Stayed strong and have courage in solving our problems in our life. There is always a better strategic solutions. "

Ash Ketchum (Satoshi)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Elisa vs Courtney

In the previous chapter, Elisa along with the other trainers went to the secret hideout of Team Magma, to rescued Brendan from their clutches. But when they reached to the entrance of the hideout, they were been cornered by Team Rocket, demanded them to surrender, but Elisa refuses. And so, she went proceed in inside the hideout, in which she encounters Maxie, the team leader along with the Team Magma grunts.

Will she can able to defeat them? Will she can able to reached on time to rescued Brendan from the hands of Courtney?

Find Out

(Flashback)

(Before she met the Pokeboys and Lysandre)

(Two Years Ago)

Before she could decided to returned home to Pallet Town after her long journey, Elisa spent a break for a moment in the hotel, in order to take a rest herself for the moment before her next departure to an another region. As she stays at the hotel, everyone were admired her, due to her popularity in winning some pokemon battles in every Pokemon League in every regions. But unbeknownst to her, someone is watching at her from the farther distance.

Later that night, Elisa takes a shower in the bathroom at the hotel room in which she resided at. The stalker, has a better opportunity to sneaked in inside her room so that no one will see of what he was doing.

After a hour later, she went out of the bathroom and she weared her bathrub, covered her whole body. She went to the cabinet to get her clothes but she heard a creeping sound from behind.

" Who's there? " as she turned her head

But there is no one and she went continued on to get her clothes. She placed it everything on the bed. But in a moment of sudden, the stalker slowly walked approached to her, in which she was started to startled in horror.

" Who.. was... that? "

And the stalker appeared before her. She tried to stabbed the stalker with a knife but the stalker throw the knife away on the floor and then the stalker pushed her on the bed. She tried to call for help but the stalker covered her mouth with his finger.

" Don't ever scream, my dear. " said in a whispered manner

He removed his finger away from her mouth. The stalker stared at her, with a smile on his face.

" Who.. are you anyway? " with a frightened expression on her face

" My name is Zero, it was a great pleasant to meet you, Elisa Ketchum. " and he revealed his face to her (Note: He was loosely based from the same character in the movie " Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior " )

She was shocked in horror when she sees him, and she asked in a frightened expression " So, what do you want from me, Zero? Trying to assault me, don't you? "

" Well, After you had left me for good, I decided to followed you whenever you are going to, even in a far away place. "

" You had secretly followed me anywhere? But what do you want? "

" You see, my dear... " and he whispered to her ear " I only wanted to stayed with you for the night. "

" You... will gonna stayed here at my room? No, I will never! I will never allowed anyone to get near to me, and that includes you! " with a mad expression on her face

" Aww... you are still cold hearted as always when you and I encountered with each other. But now then.. " with an amusement on his face

He removed off his clothes, placed at the floor, making to be fully naked.

" Hold on... what you will gonna do to me? "

" To touched and to embraced you of course. After all, you are mine now for the night. "

She tried to screamed for help but he covered her mouth, said to her " Don't ever ever scream or called for help. If you will gonna tell this to anyone, I will gonna killed anyone, and that's includes your friends. "

She pushed him down and she tried to went out of the door but he grabbed her on her waist, by both of his hands.

" Let go of me, you jerk! " tried to get away from him

" You will never run away from me. You are mine for the night, my dear. "

He kissed her on the neck. That very moment, he removed off her bathrub, to make her to be naked also. After that, he placed her back on the bed, and that very moment, he began to do sexual intercourse with her.

She tried to fight back, but she ended up being failed, with tears and anxiety, nothing to know of what she will gonna do, despite she believes that evil men in the world are so very cruel.

Then, he kissed her breasts, through sucking. Both of her feet can't able to move freely because he was lying down, near to her. After that, he kissed on the waist and then until to her legs. Terribly frightened when he laid down beside her, kissed her on the neck for the second time. She had never felt being sexual contact with a stranger and an evil man just like him, thinking that she was a virgin woman.

Also, he seduced her on the wall, still naked but this time in the bathroom in which she took a shower that night. He tried to touched in the lower part of her abdomen, but she provoked it. He keeps on kissing her, and he said, with amusement " You are so very beautiful. That's explained it that I had secretly have love lustful desire for you, my dear. "

" Is this is what you wanted with? to used me as your toy? Don't tell you are not an ordinary person, aren't you? "

Suddenly, he transformed into his demon shadow form, said in a wicked voice " Oh, my dear Elisabeth. That's the reason why I chose you, is because... to be my lover. "

" me, as your lover? No, I will never! I will never allowed any evil and selfish men who will get near to me, just like you. "

" Oh, really. Well, that's was fine with me then. But somehow, I will gonna impregnated you. "

" impregnated me? Just I had said, I will never! "

" you will gonna bore a child came from the shadows. I wanted to fulfilled it because if you do, you should come over to my kingdom, as my queen. "

" I will never ever come to an evil creature just like you! Don't ever forced me. "

" Fine then, I will gonna forced you in a very hard way. "

And so, he tried to attacked her but she runs out quickly from the bathroom, and she tries to get the key, in order for herself to escaped out. She tried to find the exit of the hotel but she was ended up in an old basement in inside the hotel and the demon shadow of Zero caught her.

" There is no way you can run now, my dear. " said with a wicked expression on his face

Then, he dragged her out of the hotel, bring her to the sand rock island, not far from the hotel. He placed her on the sand. He looks at her, with evil glare. He whispered to her ears, said in a low tone voice " From this day forward, you will gonna be targeted by some evil and cruel men, both mortal or immortal creatures and they will gonna touched you and your body, and to conceived and beared a child someday... is because you are the most purest virgin woman in the whole world. Every evil man will laid on you. If it does happened, the prophecy will be fulfilled. "

And she was getting so much frightened in fear of what he had said.

" Now that since we are the only ones were here in this place... I will gonna touched you and to embraced you one more time... as my secret lover... " with an evil smile on his face

This time, he removed off her underwear and he began to sexually raped her. Elisa, has no other choice but to screamed in agony, despite how many times she will gonna fight back. He kissed on the neck for the third time, then to her stomach, by through touching with his hand, and then he touched on the lower part of the body, and he kissed on the butt. He forced her to intercourse with him until some of the pokemon including hers came to her aid, fighting him off including Raichu, her partner, making him to get injured so badly. No other choice, he ran away, and he vanished from their sight.

After that, Raichu and her pokemon and the other pokemons came to her side.

" Thank you for saving me, everyone. " as she tapped her hand on Raichu's head

" Rai! Rai! " Raichu said

Then, they went back to the hotel. The next morning, she decided to go the park that it was very near from the hotel but however she felt her stomach was getting grumbling so loudly and so, she rushed to the bathroom, vomitted out from her mouth. And so, it was revealed that she was getting to conceived a child, and she recalled of what Zero said to her last night about the prophecy.

And so, this makes her to get mad and frightened with fear because of what he did to her. She tried to searched for Zero in every towns but she had heard that Zero was been killed through electric chair due to his greatest crimes that he had done from the past and they throwed his dead body at the water and they burned in flames. Despite that he was already dead, she was still in terrible pain because of what happened to her last night but she should decided to move on from what happened and she continued her new journey to an another region.

3 months later, Elisa won in the competition league after she beat the current champion. Despite all the victories she had, her memories with Zero was still haunted in her mind. Every night when she fell asleep, she have always a bad nightmare that Zero (in his demon shadow form) had sexually assaulted and then performed intercourse with her. After she woke up from her horrible nightmare, she drinked a tablet pill in order to forget her traumatic experiences and she went back to bed.

But the next day, things were going to be unexpected, when she was taking a bath on the bathroom, she turned herself to the mirror and she was surprised that her belly was growing larger than ever. Recalled of what Zero said to her, she became more terrifying than ever, thought that the prophecy will be came true.

And so, she left the hotel, carried her backpack, going to an another island, in which she encounters Maxie, the leader of the Hoenn evil organization, who was seeking vengeance at her after she defeated him a long time ago. When he discovered that she was getting pregnant, he tried to sexually assaulted her but she knocked him down on the ground and she runs away quickly.

She stayed in a hut that it was resided at the forest mountain, to spent for the night. There were no people lived there, except for the pokemons were lived in the top of the trees, in the ground and in the bushes. Every time, she gave them some foods to the other pokemons but she didn't forgot to feed her own pokemon as well.

Later that night, she wanted to refreshed herself at the lake, that it was very near from the top. But when she was at the lake, someone holding her back.

" What the? "

She turned her back, and she was shocked in surprise that it was no other than Maxie.

" Why are you doing here? "

" I came here... just to watch you of course.. After all, you are the most beautiful lady in the whole world and of course... I wanted to touched you... and your beautiful big belly.. "

He tried to touched her but she pushed him down from the lake and she ran away quickly from the place, going back to the hut but Maxie is still following her from the distance. Her pokemon and the other pokemons didn't recognize her presence because they are getting tired and exhausted.

When she was almost reached back, she was suddenly pulled by Maxie, dragged her down, into the sticky mud ground, laying her down.

" please... don't attempt to do this... I'm begged of you... " with a pleading expression on her face

" Oh, you will be... " with an evil glare on his face

That very moment, he began to sexually assaulted her. Then, he kissed on her breasts, by sucking and then he touched her on the leg and he kissed her belly. No matter how she tried to fight back, she ended being given up. She thinks that the prediction that Zero said was really true after all. At all the time, she screamed in agony in pain as he still continues on assaulted on her.

But in a moment of sudden, the full moon was switched to a dark moon eclipse at the night skies, with the owls howling loudly. And so, her belly was started to getting aching painfully and some of the bloods were falling from her legs, realising that she will gonna give birth.

Maxie, was surprised in horror of what he had saw. He ran away from the forest, without helping her. The other pokemons including hers, saw the skies were turned pure darker and heard the owls howling so loudly.

Elisa, can able to stand up again from the sticky mud ground, sat on under the tree, tried to stayed still. Her belly was getting so much aching than ever, and then she screamed loudly, as she gave birth to a human - half demon child. She had experienced so much pain for the very first time in her life. After that, she fell exhausted on the ground. The next day, she was founded by some group of townspeople at the forest, and they carried her to the hospital while the others are helping her pokemons to get out.

A hour later at the hospital, she was finally regained consciousness at the hospital ward room. Nurse Joy, came in, went approached to her.

" Are you alright, Elisa, my dear? "

" Yes, I'm fine, Nurse Joy. How long I was been here? "

" A hour later. The townspeople found you at the forest, lying down on the ground, without any clothes. Some of your pokemons were at the Pokemon facility room. What was really happened to you anyway? "

The only thing she can able to remember in her mind that she was been sexually assaulted by Maxie at the forest that night but the next of what happened is completely totally blank.

" I think you should take a rest for the night. You are so completely so exhausted. When you are fully recovered, you will gonna discharged by tomorrow morning. "

" Thanks, Nurse Joy. "

And she left the hospital ward room.

Meanwhile at the forest, the child was still on the ground after Elisa give birth to him. But some of the pokemons found the child, including the legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo, holded the child on both of his hands and he decided to raised him, although they didn't know that Elisa was the mother of the mysterious child and the father was no other than the evil ruthless demon shadow creature, Zero.

Elisa, had no memories of what happened next after she was been sexually assaulted by Maxie at the forest and so she had decided to move on, and to continued her journey, with Raichu and her pokemons.

(Flashback Ends)

(Back at the present time)

(At the Team Magma's hideout)

The reunion confrontation between Elisa and Maxie was finally ensues in. They battled using their own respective pokemons. The battle went smoothly, as Elisa won in the two rounds but when it was reached to the final round, the two were stared to each other, in different facial expressions.

" I still remember that same facial expression of yours when we were encountered at the island in an another region 2 years ago. " with amusement on his face

" I couldn't forget of what you did to me. After all, you had hurt my pride and dignity as a woman. Despite all the painful things that I had experienced with, I will still continued to strived on... and besides, I'm not afraid of anyone anymore. " with mad gritted expression on her face

He laughed of what she had said, and he said " Are you not afraid of me? Well, that's fine with me, this time... I will gonna fulfilled my revenge against you! "

" It will never let it that to happened! "

And the final battle round continues. In the end, Elisa won in the pokemon battle fight, making Maxie was getting ashamed, of what he had done to her from the past. Out of his mind, he decided to leave the headquarters and he commanded the team members. Before he left, he turned his back, said to her " I will never able to forget your face, Elisa Ketchum. The next time we meet again face to face, you will gonna be mine for sure. " and he walks out of the exit door

After Maxie had left out, Elisa went upstairs, to rescued Brendan from the hands of Courtney. When she finally arrives in at the room, the two women stared at each other, in different facial expressions.

" Elisa! " Brendan shouted, as he was still tied up with ropes

" So... you had defeated Maxie in the pokemon battle, huh? How smart Pokemon trainer you are. " Courtney said, with evil amusement on her face

" Just let Brendan go, Courtney. I won't let you to laid your fingers on him. " Elisa said, in a demanding manner

" Really? Then, bring in on. If you lose, he will belonged to me. " Courtney said, with amusement on her face

" It will never let it that to happened! " Elisa said

" Elisa, no... don't ever do this just for my sake... please.. no... " Brendan said, in a pleading expression on his face, as he looked at Elisa

And the Pokemon battle duel match has been begun. In the first round, Courtney used her Mightyena while Elisa used her Raichu, her first pokemon she had got before she departed from Pallet Town. Thanks to her cousin Ash's advice to her before she left Pallet Town, she easily defeated Courtney's Mightyena by Raichu's Thunderwave attack. Feeling frustrated, she released her final pokemon, Camerupt.

" Elisa, be careful, that fire pokemon was so very strong. " Brendan told her

" I know. " Elisa said

" So, trying to assist and to help her, huh? What a pathetic man you are. After all, you are still defenseless and helpless person. If I defeated her, you will be belonged to me. " Courtney said, with burst of laughter

Brendan, was started to getting frightened in fear of what she had said.

" He will never ever belonged to you, ever! " Elisa shouted and she released her strongest pokemon, Greninja, in which she got from Kalos Region

Courtney was surprised in shocked of what she had saw.

" No kidding me! how did you get that pokemon just like that? I had never seen that creature from before. " she said, in a surprise manner

" We shall see about that. After all, Greninja was the strongest water pokemon that I ever have in my hands. You are going down, Courtney. " Elisa said

Courtney, started to developed hatred and jealousy at her for the very first time. And so, the final round continues raging in. But in the end, Elisa won in the battle match, making Courtney was getting frustrated of the result. Then, she decided to retreat away. And so, Elisa rushed to Brendan's aid.

" Are you alright? "

" Yes, I'm fine, Elisa. I'm so glad that you will gonna came here to rescued me. "

And the two looked at each other, in romantic manner. Courtney, looked at them, filled with anger and jealousy that she had " won " Brendan's love and attentions. Before she could left, she said to Elisa, with anger in frustration " This is not over yet! The next time we faced in an another pokemon battle, I swear that I will gonna defeat you at all cost and this man will be belonged to me forever! "

And she jumped out from the window.

After she had left out, she removed off the ropes from both of his hands and he hugged her in embraced.

" I'm so very afraid, Elisa. That woman tried to forced me to come with her but I was totally refused, saying that my heart was truly belongs to you, and nothing else. " with strong emotional expression on his face

" Don't need to be worried, Brendan. I'll be right here to guard you and to protect you from harm and I won't let anyone to get near to you, I promise. "

" You will? "

" Of course, is because you are the only man whom I truly cares for. "

" I love you, my dear Elisa. "

" I love you too, Brendan... with all my heart and soul. "

And the two shared a loving kiss. That very moment, her cousin Ash along with the others arrived in, and they stopped as they saw the two were kissing with each other.

" Those two were quite so very perfect for each other. " Wally said

" Yeah.. " Brock uttered, wrapped both of his arms around his chest

" After all, my cousin was the right lady for her and nothing else. " Ash stated, as he looks at them, with smiling expression on his face

After that, the group leave the team Magma's headquarters and they returned back home to Pallet Town safe and sound.

4 months later, the couple announced to their friends, their family members and their allies that they will gonna getting married in the 12th month, making everyone were surprised including Red, who was still attracted to Elisa, was devastated that Elisa was going to getting married with Brendan, but still he still accepted him as his supportive friend despite he was still in love to Elisa. Brendan's parents, Norman and Caroline, was so very delighted of the news and also his younger sister, Margie as well. And also, Professor Oak announced to them that there will be a Mr and Miss Pokemon Coronation in the next two weeks.

The news was also reached to Lysandre, who was detained at the jail facility headquarters for 4 years now, was getting frustrated and jealous in rage, that Elisa was getting engaged with Brendan. And so, he hatched a new evil plan in order to ruined the love relationship between Elisa and Brendan.

The next day, Elisa read on the newspaper article that there was a massive massacre was happened on the jail facility headquarters, was getting shocked, thought on her mind that Lysandre was responsible for this. She decided to go to the headquarters, despite Brendan's protests, afraid that she might caught in his trap once again just like what happened 4 years ago. But Ash said to her " Maybe I should come with you, cous. I don't want you to go there all by yourself. "

And so, the three rode in a car, going to the town in which the jail facility headquarters was placed. Upon they arrived at the town, Officer Jenny went approached to them.

" Oh, it was you, Elisa! Ash! Brendan! I'm so glad to see you guys again in here. " she said

" Thanks, Officer Jenny. Is that really true that there was a massive massacre attack at the jail facility headquarters? " Ash asked

" Yes, me and my police officers were trying to seized the prisoner but he refused and I think that prisoner was looking for you, Miss Elisa. " Officer Jenny said to her

" It is? " Elisa asked, with confusion on her face

" And he demanded that you should come inside all by yourself and no one can able to followed you or else I will killed them by my gun. " Officer Jenny said in response

Brendan hold her hand, gripped tightly and she looks at him, and his facial expression looks so pale, like he was getting worried with fear.

" I don't want you to go there. You will gonna getting hurt again just like from before. After all, he was so very completely obsessed to you because you have the same resemblance as your mother, his first crush. " he pleaded

" I know you are still worried for me but don't need to be so anxious, and besides I'm not afraid of him anymore. I will called you back if I needed to. " Elisa said to him, tapped both of her hands on his shoulder

He nodded his head, asked, still worried in fear " Are you really sure about that? "

" I will " Elisa answered and she turned her head to her cousin, told him " Just guard him, okay? I'll be back here in a hour. "

" Sure thing, cous. Be careful. " Ash responded

" Be careful, Miss Elisa. Don't let that man to attacked you. " Officer Jenny told her

" I will, Officer Jenny. " Elisa answered in response

Then, she walks out, going in to the jail facility headquarters. Brendan, placed his hand on his chest, gripped tightly, still worried in fear that Lysandre might laid his fingers on her once again and the secret prophecy that he said with 4 years ago.

Elisa had finally reached inside the headquarters. She was surprised when she saw the dead bodies of every jail officers, guards and prisoners were soaked in blood on the floor. She walked around in every corners of the headquarters until she reached to the confession room, in which Lysandre was waiting for her, with some guns and weapons were hanged in the wall, full of blood splatter.

The two were stared at each other, in different facial expressions. They are having a short moment of silence. As he stared at her, both of her hands were gripped tightly. After a minute later, Lysandre interrupted the silence, said to her, with amusement " I'm so glad that you came here in this place all by yourself. "

" Why you had killed these innocent people who are staying here? Is because you wanted to get me once again? to become your lover? to fulfilled the prophecy that you had said from before? It was an unforgivable! " with fit of anger on her face

" Oh, my... you are become a brave lady that I had never thought were. The reason is that... I was so getting jealous... is because you will gonna getting married to an another man, right? "

" Yes, it is! He and I will getting married next month so that I should move on to a new life after what you had did to me. I had truly loved him so much with all that I have with, even my body will broke into pieces. And besides that, I'm not afraid of you anymore! "

His eyes were twitching, then he went slowly approached to her, said with amusement " Oh, my.. you are started getting to become a cold hearted person. You are trying to turned me back away just like your mother did from before? After all, I was still in love to you despite you are getting married to someone. "

" Look, I will never ever be to be with someone else, a ruthless man who thinks nothing but evil desires. No matter how you tried to forced me, I will never ever to come with you is because I'm happy now in my new life with the one whom I truly loved with... and it will never changed that way. "

" Oh, my dear Elisabeth. You are the most purest woman in the whole world and that's explained it why I was in love to your mother from before but she had broke my heart and since I saw you, I felt my heart was getting trembling so loudly but a darkness tells me that I wanted to captured you, in order to become my lover. Since it was already four years ago, my obsession for you will never be changed that way. After all, you are my " Mina " and I'm the " Dracula the vampire ". My love for you will be forever unrequited. "

" Whatever you are trying to say, i will never ever to come with you forever! Just leave me alone, okay? "

That very moment, he pinned her on the wall.

" What are you doing? "

" Just let me to stayed by your side, just once. "

" I said I will ne- "

And he kissed her on the lips but Elisa tried to pushed him away from her but he was still holding her on her shoulder by both of his hands.

Then, he removed off his clothes, making to be fully naked. After that, he undressed her clothes including her bra as well, making to be fully naked as well.

" What you are trying to do? "

" To embraced you, my dear... " in a low tone voice

So then, he placed her on a white bed. But before that, he closed the windows, covered with colored curtains and he locked the door with a padlock on the doorknob.

After that, he went up on the bed. He looks at her, with a stunning expression on her face.

He whispered to her ear, said in a low tone voice " I love you, my dear... "

And that very moment, he kissed her on the neck, making her to getting moaning. Then, he kissed her on the breasts and then after that, the two were having sex intercourse with each other.

At the outside of the jail facility headquarters, Ash, Brendan, Officer Jenny were still standing at the parking lot, waiting for her to come back. Somehow, Brendan was started to getting more anxious about Elisa's safety while Ash was looking at him, was getting curious of his facial reaction.

Back inside, as the two were still having sex intercourse with each other, Elisa thought in her mind " I think I had been experienced the same thing from before... but why?... What was in the world was happening to me?... Did I feel so very attractive to him right now? is because he was truly in love to me? " and she was getting moaning again for the second time

But her mind was flashed, thinking of Brendan and her tears were fell from her eyes, as Lysandre kissed her on the lips for the second time.

Elisa, had defeated the leader of the Team Magma, Maxie, was one of the men who had sexually assaulted her two years ago. Also, she was been targeted by Zero, a demon shadow creature, whom revealed that every evil men will gonna touched her, and to conceive a child in the near future, according to the prophecy. Zero, was the first evil man who had caught eye on her and the first to beared her child. Return back at the present time, Elisa battled the Admin of Team Magma, Courtney, who was secretly obsessed to Brendan but in the end, Elisa defeated her. Later on, Elisa and Brendan announced that they will getting married in next month, in which Lysandre, was still obsessed to Elisa, was getting jealous and he hatched an evil plan to ruined their love relationship and their upcoming marriage. The two were reunited with each other again after 4 years. He revealed that he was falling in love to her but she refused, telling that she was in love to Brendan, her only true love. And so, the two were having sex intercourse. On the other hand, Brendan was getting so much anxious about Elisa's safety.

Will she can able to get out from his clutches? Will her marriage with Brendan will be go on to forever?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 12 - Mr and Miss Pokemon Coronation and A Temptation of Love?

Don't Miss It!

" Do not forced other people for your selfish ambitions and goals. "

\- Ash Ketchum (Satoshi)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Mr and Miss Pokemon Coronation and A Temptation of Love

In the previous chapter, a flashback was revealed on how Elisa was having a miserable encounter with Zero and Maxie, the leader of Team Magma from the past. Return back at the present time, Elisa battles Maxie at the headquarters but in the end, she defeated him, making him and his grunt members to flee away. After that, she finally reached the room, in which Courtney was waiting, challenged her in a Pokemon battle, in which in the end, she was defeated by Elisa, making her to retreat away. A few days later, Elisa and Brendan will decided to getting married in next month. The news has reached to Lysandre, was getting in enraged with jealousy, thinked an evil plot in order to destroy their relationship. The next morning, Elisa was surprised when she read on the newspaper that there were was a massive massacre was takes place at the jail prison facility headquarters. She had decided to go there despite Brendan's protests, feared that she might getting hurt by Lysandre once again, but she said to him that she was not afraid of him anymore. And so, she went inside the facility all by herself, saw some dead bodies of every staffs and prisoners, in which she was waiting by Lysandre, urging to come with him but she refuses, and then he performed sexual activities on her.

Will Elisa can able to escaped from his clutches? Will she can able to admitted the truth to Brendan that Lysandre was secretly obsessed to her? Will the coronation will can able to continued on? Or an another terror will come to interrupt the celebration?

Find Out

At the outside of the jail prison facility headquarters, Brendan was still standing, along with Ash and Officer Jenny. His facial expression was getting worried in anxious.

But Ash tapped his hand on his shoulder, said to him " Don't worry, Brendan. She will be fine in there. She had said that she was not afraid of him anymore. "

" Yeah, I know that but still... if she puts herself in danger.. " still in anxious expression on his face

" I know you are still worried about her but you have to understand it. She was a brave and strong girl. There is no way that she should be feared by anyone else. "

" I had get it of what you had said, Ash. By the way, I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it? "

" Why do you think that Lysandre was totally obsessed to Elisa? Do you have any ideas of the main reason why? "

" Well... do you still remember of what Alain said to us from before? "

" Uh, yeah. The reason why he was so very obsessed to her because she looks like her mother whom he had fall in love within? "

" Yeah, it is. I still remember of what Lysandre said that there will be an upcoming prophecy to come. "

" Oh, I still remember that... but what kind of prophecy was it? "

" I'm not so sure. The others are still investigating about this but for now, we should stayed focused on my cousin's safety from other older men who will might to touched her. "

" I guess you are right... " turned his head, watching at the jail prison facility headquarters, waiting for her to go out

Back at the jail prison facility headquarters in the empty room, Lysandre was still performing sexual activities towards Elisa, who was still on a large bed, still fully naked. That very moment, he licked her face, and said with amusement " Of all the women whom I met, you are the most beautiful of all. That's explained that why I fell in love to your mother from the past."

" You.. you know my mother? "

" Yes, i met her since I was in my younger days. I started to developed crush on her until the moment I fell in love to you but after years later, I was so very desperated that she was already married to an another man and she had a child, in which it was you. From then on, I started to followed you everywhere wherever you are going to, in a secret manner. But somehow, jealousy and insanity drives me that I was so completely obsessed towards you. "

" So that's why you have killed these people in this place and planned to separate me and my fiancee. Is that what you really wanted with? My mother didn't remember that she had met you from before. And besides, you are just an ordinary evil scum, who wants nothing but evil desires and ambitions. I just really wanted to lived a better and peaceful life with those people whom I truly cared and loved for, my family, my friends, my closest allies and including my dearest fiancee of mine. "

" Well, if that's was your decision then... but first, you have to spent time with me just for a little bit. "

" I will never spent time with an evil scum just like you. Just leave me alone. "

" Oh, if you insist... then I will followed you, my dear. "

And that very moment, he laid down on her waist, holding with both of his hands and then, his other hand had touched on the lower part of the butt, in which then she grabbed a mallet from the top of the cabinet and she smashed him so hardly on the head, making him to fell down on the floor. She waited for a minute until he was not able to move, ended up dead for good. After that, she redressed her clothes on and she went out of the room.

She went out of the jail prison facility headquarters, and Brendan was in delight, rushed to her, hugged her in embraced.

" Are you alright, Elisa? I'm so getting worried about you so much. "

" I'm fine, Brendan. Don't need to be worried about me. I had killed him. "

" You.. you had killed Lysandre? But how did you do that? "

" I will explained everything later when we get back at the house. But for now, shall we buy our formal clothes for the coronation next week? "

" Sure thing "

They went back inside the car. But before they could leave, Officer Jenny said to Elisa " Um, Elisa. We will be the only ones to take his dead body away. "

" Sure thing, Officer Jenny. " Elisa said

" Be careful " Officer Jenny told her

" You too, Officer Jenny. " Elisa answered

And they left the jail prison facility headquarters. The other police officer forces carried the dead body of Lysandre at the room, and they brought to the cemetery, thrown him away at the under the grave and they covered it with soil. After that, they left the cemetery.

While they are not reached to the exact destination, Elisa turned her head to Brendan, said " Um, Brendan. "

" Yes, what is it, Elisa? Is there's something that you will gonna say to me that it was very important? " turned his head, facing at her

" Well... " and she nodded her head, and she went on " ...there is something that I wanted to confessed to you. "

" What's was it? "

" You see... Lysandre was so very completely obsessed towards to me. "

Brendan was surprised of what she had said.

" Because that he really wants me for good, in order for me and you to be getting separated from each other and top of that, he said that I'm the most beautiful woman in the whole world. But somehow, I had smashed him on the head, to make him dead for good. "

" So that's why it explains that he had kidnapped you and performing some sexual activities towards you from before?"

" Yes, he hasn't been changed for all those years. He was still act as an evil scum.. much worst than an evil creature.. a demon. " gripped both of her hands, with an anger on her face

" I had understand of what you truly feel with, but I will be always be there to protect you at all times, I swear. "

" Thanks, Brendan. You are the only man whom I can depended with and my future husband. "with a loving smile on her face

After their short conversation, they went to the mall, to buy their formal clothes for the upcoming Mr and Miss Pokemon Coronation Day next week.

(Timeskip)

(day of the coronation)

(At the Pokemon arena)

(In Pallet Town)

Everyone were sitted in their respective chairs, were ready for the coronation: the other Pokeboys whom they are formerly developed crush on Elisa including Sun, their respective Pokemon rivals, Brendan's parents Norman and Caroline, Margie, Nate (from Black and White 02) and the closest best friend of Hilbert, Professor Kukui, Brock, Clemont and Bonnie, Cilan, Tracey Sketchit, Sophocles and Kiawe. Also, Alain was there as well, attending the coronation. Ash, was sitting at the front seat along with his childhood friend Serena (from X and Y) with his mother and Elisa's auntie, Delia. A few minutes later, Professor Oak went upstairs, hold the microphone on his hand, said in a loud voice " Ladies and Gentlemen of the entire Pokemon world, Welcome to the greatest and wonderful celebration of all, the Mr and Miss Pokemon Coronation Day. "

Everyone clapped their hands. The professor went on " And now, we have to crowned the new pair for this year, who will getting married next month, Elisa Ketchum, the cousin of Ash and the professional Pokemon coordinator from Hoenn Region, Brendan Maple. But before they will be crowned as the new Mr and Miss Pokemon for the year. There will be a few special performances by some of your respective pokemons on stage, Hope you enjoy it. "

The first to performed on stage was the Pokemon groups of Ash and Elisa, led by Pikachu and Raichu. Everyone were amazed of their dancing performance with the releasing the fire spark from Charizard. Next, the Pokemon groups of Brendan and Calem and lastly, the Pokemon groups of Ash's friends (Brock, Cilan, and Clemont).

After the performances of every Pokemon groups, everyone were excited to see Elisa and Brendan came out of the stage. Professor Oak went up again at the stage, said in a loud voice, through microphone " And now, the moment that we are all waiting for, here they are, the future married couple and the new Mr and Miss Pokemon of the Year, Elisa Ketchum and Brendan Maple! "

The two went out slowly, and everyone were amazed by their formal clothes styles, and they went up to the stage together, standing at the center position.

Professor Oak went on " Okay, now. We shall proceed to crowning. " and he called Ash and Serena to went up the stage. The two were formerly the Mr and Miss Pokemon last year. As Ash held the sash and the royal scepter to Brendan, he said to him " Congrats, Brendan. Just take care of my cousin, ok? "

" I will " Brendan answered and the two shaked hands together

When Serena handled the same things to Elisa, she said to her, with a happy smile " Congrats, Miss Elisa. Ash tells me everything all about you. You are more like him a lot. "

" Thanks, Serena. " Elisa said, and she shaked hands together

And the two went back to their seats. Professor Oak went on " Alright then, now, we shall proceed to the most wonderful part of this coronation day, the dance of the two royal pair. "

Brendan and Elisa came down the stage together, and the dance begun. Everyone were so very happy when they saw them dancing together, including Ash and Serena. But suddenly, a loud noise was heard.

" What was that? " Elisa wondered and everyone were froze for a moment

After a few minutes, the door was crashed down. A group of horde dead people who were become zombies, led by Lysandre, was became a dead zombie too. Everyone were surprised in horror, including Elisa as well, when she recognized Lysandre, through the wound on his head.

" But you said that you had killed him, right? " Brendan asked her

" I had killed him last week but why he was returned back from the dead? " Elisa said in response

" I don't know. I think there was an evil energy force that it can revived the people from the dead. " Ash said

" an evil energy force? " Brendan asked, with curiosity on his face

" Holy macaronies! What should we do?! " Professor Oak asked, with a frightened expression on his face

" There are too many of them. " Delia said, with anxious expression on her face

" Don't worry, we will handled them. You oldies must go first. We will gonna used our Pokemon in fighting against them. " Ash said to them

" Are you really sure about that, Ash? " Brock asked

" This is the only way. Pokemons, do your thing! " Ash commanded

Every Pokemon groups went to their respective owners, confronting the dead Lysandre and the zombie army.

When the dead Lysandre stared at Elisa, he said, with a craving expression " Come to me, my bloody love. "

" bloody love? What it does means? " Barry asked

" It means... my only dead love of my life. " Silver replied in response

" Your bloody love, really? You can't have our Elisa taken away from us. We will take you down once for all! " Red said

" We will stopped you at all cost! You can't laid your fingers at her. We will protect her and this town with all our might and bravery. " Calem said, with determination

" Red... Calem... " Elisa uttered, as she looks at them

And the battle fight has been begun while the adults including Margie and Bonnie were at the other side, watching them battling the zombie army.

" Go, Brother, Go! " Margie shouted

" Take them down! " Bonnie yelled

" Elisa, dear! Be careful! You will might getting hurt! " Delia told her in a loud voice

" I will, Auntie. " Elisa answered in response

The other Pokemon trainers take down the other zombies by using their strongest Pokemons. But however, the dead Lysandre took Elisa away from them. Raichu, tried to hit him with his Thunderbolt attack but he knocked down by his hand.

" Cous! " Ash shouted

" Miss Elisa! " Serena shouted

Brendan, turned his head, said to them " I will handled him. I know where he will gonna bring her. "

" Are you sure that you will gonna handled on your own? " Ethan asked

" We will gonna come with you. " Hilbert said, urged him

" Maybe I can " Calem said

" But Calem, it was very risky to go out there in the dark. " Trevor said to him

" I know but Elisa needs my help. She was my only childhood friend and I can't let her life will be in grave danger. " Calem said, and he turned to Brendan, said " I'll come with you, Brendan. "

" Sure thing, let's go! " Brendan said in a rush

The two boys went out of the arena, to go after the dead Lysandre, who had held Elisa captive while the others are still battling the zombie army.

At the cemetery in which Lysandre was placed, he putted her on the dark grasses.

" please, just leave me alone. I don't want to go with you in your grave. I had killed you is because I don't want you to be in my life anymore! "

" you are mine for the night, my bloody love. " with a craving amusement on his face

He unzipped her dress and then, he removed off her underwear. That very moment, he attempted to raped her. Brendan and Calem, had arrived at the cemetery in a perfect time, saw the dead Lysandre had been raped Elisa.

No second thought, Brendan commanded Blaziken " Used Flamethrower on him! "

And Blaziken fired his attack at him, making him to fell collapsed on the ground.

Then, Calem commanded Greninja " Used your Water Gun attack! "

Greninja used his attack on the dead Lysandre, thrown him out at the lake.

After that, the two rushed to her aid, helping her to stand up.

" Are you alright, Elisa? " Brendan asked

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. That bastard should be thrown away for good. He had tried to hurt my reputation again. " Elisa said

" Come, we should get back to the arena. " Calem said to her

" Thanks, Calem. I never thought that you will gonna came here to saved me. " Elisa said

" No need, is because you are my childhood friend that I have. I can't let you put in grave danger. " Calem said

The three went out of the cemetery and they returned back to the arena. Everyone were surprised, including Ash and Serena.

" Are you alright, cous? " Ash asked her

" I'm fine, Ash. Don't worry about me. " Elisa answered in response

" We had been taken down all of the army of those dead zombies. " Red said

" But the question is... how they are suddenly revived from the dead? " Brock wondered

" Do you think it was an energy force was behind of all this? " Clemont asked Ash

" Precisely even though Lysandre was commanding them to launched a sudden attack against us. " Ash stated

" Not only is but also to Brendan as well, his greatest rival and arch enemy. " Alain stated

" Hold on.. who was this Lysandre anyway? and why that guy wants Elisa? " Professor Oak asked, with curiosity on his face

" I will explained everything later at the laboratory. But first, we have to fixed up these great mess. " Ash answered in response

" I see about it. " Professor Oak uttered

But suddenly, Elisa fell collapsed on the floor, making everyone rushed to her aid, helping her out.

A hour later at the Professor Oak's laboratory, Elisa regained consciousness with her friends and relatives who were surrounded with her, were in delight.

" Are you alright, my dear? " Delia asked

" Where.. am... I? " Elisa asked

" In the laboratory room of Professor Oak. You had suddenly fell fainted at the arena a while back ago. " Lucas said in response

" We are so glad that you are safe and sound. " Sun said, with relief

" Are you getting ill, cous? We didn't know of what was really happened to you actually. You had fell collapsed in a sudden in front of us. We are all getting so very worried about you. " Ash asked her

" Well... you see, cous. To tell you all the truth, for the past few years, I had started to getting felt strange complications in my body, but I don't know why. " Elisa answered

" strange complications? " Brendan asked, with curiosity on his face

" Somehow... there was something wrong within me. I don't know why... " Elisa said, nodded her head

" I guess it was your mild stress. You must take a rest for a while before you will recovered your health soon. " Ash said to her

" Thanks, Cous. " Elisa said

But in a sudden, she felt a little headache on her head.

" Elisa, are you alright? What's wrong? " Brendan asked, with anxious expression on his face, trying to helped her

" I need to go to the bathroom for a few seconds. " Elisa answered, stand up and she rushed to the bathroom

Professor Oak, carried a tray of foods and juices, was wondering, asked them " What was just happened to her? "

" I don't know, Professor. I think she was getting sick or something. She will be back in a few seconds. " Ash answered in response

They waited for her in a few seconds. After that, she returned back, was getting panted.

" So, what was happened? Are you really sick? " Brendan asked

" Well you see.. I had vomit something that it was came out from my mouth, so pure white. " Elisa said in response

" pure white?... don't tell me that you are... " Ash uttered

" You are getting pregnant?! " Brock asked, with a surprise expression on his face

" me? pregnant? " Elisa asked

" Yes, I think that those white ones came out from your mouth, that was implies that you were getting pregnant. " Cilan stated

" Let me check your pregnancy test. We need to figured out who was the father of the unborn child whom you carried with. " Professor Oak said to her

He checked her through pregnancy thermometer. After a few minutes, the result came out, but much to their surprise, it was tested positive.

Brendan, was surprised at the result, said " I'm not the father of the child that she had carried with. "

" But then, who will might be the father of this child that she had carried with? " Clemont asked

" It was no other than the dead man who had been totally obsessed to her. " Ash said in response

" You mean Lysandre? But why? " Calem asked

" You see, everyone... he had raped me for the third time. So that's explained why I felt strong complications for all those years. " Elisa answered

" Older men has strong sexual desires towards young women. That's explained that Lysandre was so very attracted to her so much. " Alain stated

" So, if that dead man was the real father of the child that she had carried with, but then who will gonna take care of it without a father? " Nate asked

" Then I will " Brendan said

" Son... " Norman uttered

" Are you really sure about that? It was very hard to take care of a child that it was not yours. " Caroline asked

" It was my responsibility as the foster father, even though the real father of the child was actually a terrible rapist and a bad madman. I will do my best to take care of this child even though that Elisa and I will getting married next month. " Brendan said to his parents

" I see about it. You are fully ready of this responsibility as a foster father figure to the child. What a determined choice. " Caroline said

And Brendan turned his head, facing to Delia and Ash, said " I will promised that I will gonna take care of Elisa and her child after we getting married next month. "

" We are always to accept you to become my future son in law and a kind husband for my only niece. " Delia said

" I will always be so very grateful to you to be in my cousin's side. You are really a brave and courageous man. " Ash said to him

" Thanks, Ash and Mrs Ketchum. I'll appreciate it. " Brendan said, with a happy smile on his face

Then, he turned his head back to Elisa, tapped both of his hands around her shoulder, said to her " Elisa, I promise to you that I will be taking care of you and the child with all my strength even without the real father of the child, I swear. "

" Brendan... "

The two looked at each other, making everyone were acted in a romantic manner.

But it was interrupted when someone grabbed her leg, dragged her away from him. He tried to grabbed her hand but she was forcely dragged by a mysterious force out of the room, making everyone were shocked in horror.

" What was that?... " Red wondered

" I think it was came from a tree from that forest at the mountain. " Ash said

" a tree? " Brendan asked

" Yes, there was a rumor that a mysterious evil tree that it can able to move, by using its long vines and it was responsible for attacking young women at the middle of the night. Most of them were suddenly disappeared away without any trace. " Ash said in response

" an evil tree can attack humans? But how we are gonna destroyed it? We can't to cut them into pieces is because it was against the law of the environment. " Alain asked

" Why that evil tree had chosen to targeted Elisa? " Brendan asked

" I'm not so sure of the reason why the tree was targeting Elisa this time. I think that tree was very dangerous that everyone in this town realized. " Ash answered in response

Delia was fainted because of terrible shock, and Professor Oak and Tracey rushed to her aid, carried her and they brought her to the room.

" So, what's the plan? What if that evil tree do something to her? We need to make a move quickly as possible. " Calem asked

Brendan, nodded his head, thinked of something.

" Any ideas, Brendan? " Wally asked, with curiosity on his face

" Elisa needs your help this time once again. If it will keeped continues just like this, she and her unborn child will be in great terrible danger. " Blue said

Brendan, still nodded his head, thinking of an idea from his mind.

Meanwhile at the dark forest, Elisa was been held captured at the trunk of the tree, with long vines wrapped around of her body. She tried to move out quickly but she failed. That very moment, the long vines were ripped off her dress, in which she screamed loudly. (Note: It was very similar from the movie Evil Dead)

Elisa, escaped from Lysandre's succumb desires, by killing him through a mallet. But however, he was returned back from the dead, attempted to raped her for the third time in during the coronation day. Luckily, Brendan and Calem came on time to rescued her from his evil clutches. Later on, she felt dizziness, in which it was revealed that she was getting pregnant, in which the father that she had carried was no other than Lysandre. Brendan, promised to her that he will gonna take care of her and her unborn child. But however it was interrupted when long vines grabbed her leg, were dragging her away from the room and so, the tree was started to make sexual activity towards her.

Will Brendan and the others can able to rescued her from that evil tree? Will the love between Elisa and Brendan will getting far more stronger than ever it seems?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 13 - Accidentally Pair In Love, Elisa and Brendan

Don't Miss It!

" Always be brave to faced the consequences and dangers in your life with strong faith and courage. "

\- Ash Ketchum


End file.
